Bloodlines
by NefasSegador
Summary: {Sequel to Counterpart} With a future goal held in his mind, Segador and his friends will fight and die for a world where there are is more Earl or akuma. However ghosts from Segador's past, and mysteries of his bloodline may come into play with the ever rising threat of the Noah looming over the horizon. Will he succeeded, or will he be consumed by the inner darkness in his mind.
1. Destruction of the Black Order

**Every canon character: We're back! And guess what!**

**Allen: The results are in!**

**Lavi: In first we have, the sequel of Counterpart! (Not doubt that would be first! Nefas is evil if he didn't do this story!)**

**Lenalee: In second it's, A High school AU of D. Gray Man.**

**Komui: No! I will not subject my little sister to the horrors of horny High school boys! I won't!**

**Kanda: Shut it you damn sister-complex! *Kicks Komui away.* For third it's the One shots... Why do I have to say this!**

**Krory: Sadly the Carnival Au, got fourth.**

**Allen: Thank you everyone who voted on the pole, and now here's the continuation to Counterpart, Bloodline!**

**Lenalee: And we're starting off with the... Destruction of the Black Order arch! What!**

**Miranda: I'm sorry I didn't mean it!**

**Everyone: It's not you fault!**

**Lavi: Uh, disclaimer? NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man, or it's associative characters. Desirae Iceton owns Haku, Reena is owned by ReenaKanda, Damon is owned by Tonyrocks345, Victoria is owned by WouldBeExorcist, and Nefas owns Segador, Enoch, Shadow, Jobab, Tikal, Venator, and Amor/Cura.**

**Socalo: Get on with the story motherf-**

* * *

Segador opened his eyes to see darkness and two figures in front of him. One covered in a black cowl, the other wearing a grey suit with theater mask over his face.

"Enoch. Shadow." Segador said nodding. Then he noticed they were all bandaged up and laying in hospital beds.

"Good to see you kid." Shadow said trying to wave a hand, but soon waved it too much and everyone felt the collected pain.

"… You idiot." Enoch grunted.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that we all feel the same pain in here?" Shadow asked wincing.

"Because you're an idiot!" Enoch shouted.

"Both of you calm the hell down." Segador growled trying to stand up, but failed when he felt his body restrained. "What the hell?"

"Oh that means your body is restrained in real life." Enoch said nonchalantly.

"Why?" Segador asked.

"Hell should I know?" Enoch questioned.

"So are you going to wake up now?" Shadow asked. Segador was about to respond, until he felt something pull him away. His body restrained by flaming chains, as his eyes were forced to watch a monitor. On it showed a family, a woman with brown hair and red eyes with a man with white and black eyes and black hair. In the center of them was a young child, aged around 3 with pure black hair and cute smile.

"Amor and Venator." Segador said as he saw the two from General Socalo's story. "But who's in between them?" Then the scene shifted to Venator and Amor playing along with the child, however this time Segador was able to see his eyes. Red irises caught his view similar to Amor. "There son." He whispered in revelation.

"Come on son it isn't safe to be out here at night." Venator said to his son as he hefted his sleeping child onto his back as he down the road. However as he walked back, Venator passed a grizzled vagrant with black and white peppered hair on the side of the road. When Venator approached him, the vagrant scooted away.

"What's wrong with you?" Venator asked the vagrant.

"Problems boy!" The Vagrant shouted spit flying from his mouth, his long greasy hair covering his face.

"I can get some sense from that." Venator chuckled.

"How the fuck would you know about my problems!" The Vagrant spat out trying to stand up, but failed.

"Trust me I don't. But I know someone who did have problems." Venator admitted.

'It's not you were shunned from your family!" The Vagrant cried out slipping onto butt and cried.

"She actually wasn't. But she dealt with a lot worse." Venator said gravelly, referring to his wife.

"Oh yeah? What the fuck did she do about that!?" The Vagrant yelled.

"She worked through it." Venator stated smiling a little. "But don't listen to me, I'm just a passing stranger." Then he left before the scene changed to something more gruesome.

"Amor! Hide him!" Venator shouted blood streaming from his face and his axe hanging in his hand, bloody.

"What's going on Ven?" Amor/ Cura asked fearfully.

"Akuma and the Noah." Venator said before the house exploded into flames. "Hide him!" Then the screen faded to black as Segador heard screaming and gun shots.

"Hmhmhm. Surprised little exorcist." A malevolent voice laughed in Segador's ear.

"Who the fuck are you?" Segador questioned trying to free himself.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. Just know that I'm always here. And when you finally break, I'll take over. Hmhmhmhahaha!" The voice laughed evil before Segador felt everything shaking. Then he saw a bright white light before a voice whispered, "Please wake up". Then he stepped toward the light.

Segador bolted upright shaking, wires flew out of his skin as machines went haywire. He was breathing hard and his eyes were stinging from the Then he noticed who was around him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Bone-chan." A familiar voice greeted. Segador looked around and saw his friends; Lavi, Bookman, Allen, Lenalee, Krory, Marie, Miranda, Komui, Damon, Victoria, Reena, even Kanda was there.

"Good to be back." Segador smiled before noticing something, or rather someone, was missing. "Where's Haku?" Allen and Lenalee gestured to the whitenette who was currently asleep, her head was on his chest as she had her hands around his torso. Segador momentarily blushed as he realized why he felt so warm. He looked around saw every was laughing slightly, and saw Krory awake.

"K-K-Krory! You're awake!" Segador exclaimed. Krory nodded.

"I still don't believe it. All of you all fought vast numbers of akuma while I was sleeping." Krory admitted sheepishly. Segador laughed but soon stopped when he felt Haku move. She opened her pale eyes and soon felt something different. Then she turned her head and hard something like breathing.

"Segador?" She asked touching where his face usually would be.

"Your hand is over my nose." Segador said muffled. Haku immediately pulled her hand before realizing something. "Seg!" She shouted before hugging him tightly.

"Ack! Cracked ribs!" Segador screeched in pain.

"Sorry!" Haku shrieked pulling away.

"N-No it's fine." Segador said a little flustered from Haku's hug. "Just a little sting that's all. Although since you're here it feels a little better." Everyone in the room awed at the words Segador said making him blush red and then he remembered they weren't the only people here.

_Did I say something wrong?_ He though before Lavi answered.

"C'mon give the couple a breather!" Lavi called out laughing; Segador and Haku immediately blushed bright red while Lenalee had a dark aura around her.

"Lavi!" She shouted as he grabbed the red head's ears and pulled him away.

"Ow! What are you doing Lenalady!" Lavi cried. "That's my ear!"

"Lenalee? What are you doing to Lavi?" Allen asked as he tried to keep up with her long strides. Soon everyone left the two white haired exorcists alone.

"… So you're innocence is different." Segador commented when he noticed Haku's bracelets were now longer and almost covered her both her wrists completely as well as colored black.

"That's not the only thing that changed." Haku murmured as she showed Segador her wrists there were cross-shaped slits on her wrists from where the innocence drew blood from.

"What the hell?" Segador said grasping Haku's wrists and examining them.

"It's from being a crystal-type…. They explained it while you were asleep." Haku said. Segador gave her an inquisitive glance before starting to get up. The machines went haywire as they lost their patient data. "H-Hey you're still injured."

"I'm fine Haku. Trust me." Segador chuckled as he got up, he grunted when he put strain on his ribs but didn't do anything else. "So what's everyone doing?"

"We're packing up to move to a new headquarters." Haku explained sighing when she helped Segador steady himself. Luckily she was blind so she wouldn't see anything when he decided to change, although still blushed red when she heard the shuffling of clothes. When the shuffling finally stopped Segador limped over to Haku.

"So what's a crystal type?" Segador asked.

"Well Komui named it that temporarily because before Lenalee and I innocence's changed it was turned into a crystal like cube before turning into a liquid that we drank." Haku explained. "Or that's what Lenalee told me."

"…. You drank innocence?" Segador questioned. Haku nodded her head. "Jesus…" Then the two heard the sounds of grunting and wood hitting wood. "What's going on?"

"Oh? Allen and Kanda must be practicing again." Haku realized.

"Again?! How long was I out for?" Segador asked.

"2 days." Haku answered. Segador's stomach growled.

"…. I need _comida_ {1} stat!" Segador shouted pulling Haku along.

"Where are we going?" She yelled trying to keep up.

"Mess hall!" Segador shouted until he finally crashed through the door. "Jerry!"

"Segador-kun~! I missed you~!" Jerry sang. "What do you want."

"Everything!" Segador yelled his stomach growling even more. Jerry nodded and singing before several large plates on a cart came out. Segador pulled the cart to a table along with Haku. Then started to eat, or rather, the mountain of food in front of him. However when he finished his last plate, Haku slightly miffed at the amount of food he ate, a finder came to them.

"Director Komui would like to you all to come to his office." The finder said before departing.

"Wonder what Komui wants?" Haku asked as they entered his office. In there they also found all their friends, as well as the four CROW agents and the scientists.

"Hello everyone. I've asked you all to come here for an important task." Komui said seriously before standing up dramatically. "To help pack up my office!" Everyone fell down.

"A-A-Are you serious Komui!" Damon stuttered. "How are we supposed to pack all this up?!"

"I guess we'll have to find a way to." Komui replied coyly. Everyone groaned as they picked an area of the room and cleaned up.

"Damn you chief." Reever grunted as he picked up a heavy pile of books and set them down. However with the large weight hitting the floor, it caused a potion on top of a book case to fall…. And land on Lavi, Kanda, and Damon. Soon a big light blue cloud covered them as everyone else coughed.

"What happened?" Haku asked coughing. Soon the smoke cleared… to reveal child like version of the three.

"Huh? Why is everyone so tall?" Damon asked.

"Uh Damon…. I think we shrunk." Lavi sweat dropped.

"…. What!" Damon exclaimed.

"Y-Y-Yu?" Lavi and Damon stuttered when they turned around to see what happened to their friend. In front of them was a steaming Yu Kanda, a ruler gripped in his hand. "Y-Y-Yu?"

"….I'LL KILL YOU TWO!" Kanda exclaimed before swinging the ruler at two.

"Ah!" They screamed as they ran away from the raging swordsman. However as they ran they knocked into another bookcase that dropped a potion on Bookman…. That turned his ponytail into two rabbit ears.

"M-M-My hair…." Bookman sulked out when he saw the transformation, while the three younger exorcists ran around him. Luckily Marie was there to stop them.

"Stop now Kanda." Marie ordered before setting the three on the couch so they won't cause any more damage. Kanda pouted and turned his head. Lavi and Damon were panting and trying to scoot away from him.

"Hey Allen? Are you awake?" Segador asked as he poked his friend. Allen however was in fact sleeping and jumped up suddenly, knocking into another potion and making Segador fall into another potion.

"…. Oh come on people! Are you serious!" Kori shouted banging her head on a wall. Tikal, Timcampy, and Gomeru were flying above the chaos, watching over the mistakes their masters made. Timcampy and Tikal flew to their masters once the smoke cleared. When it did, Allen had extremely long white hair while Segador had a skeletal lizard tail.

"…. Komui!" They yelled in anger! Then they turned their heads toward the three CROW females, Lenalee, and Haku as they tried to smother their laughing. The two just began to cry and slam their heads on walls. "Why us…."

"It's (snort) not that (snort) bad Allen-kun." Lenalee struggled to say as she tied a ponytail for him. Timcampy however just sat in it and made a sort of little nest in the long white locks.

"I have a fucking tail!" Segador shouted incredulously. "A FUCKING TAIL!" Tikal bit juts to make sure it was real. The pained scream Segador emitted proved it. Haku tried to calm down the panicking exorcist.

"It could be worse?" She offered.

"How?"

"At least you're a kid." Damon sulked Gomeru patting his master's back.

"My hair….." Bookman cried as he tried to carry a large box of books.

"Here let me help." Lenalee offered.

"I have the other side." Haku said as the three carried the books. However Miranda tripped on book spilling a various potions on the three. Now Bookman had bunny ears, and panda hands. While Lenalee and Haku had…..

"Meow?" Lenalee asked but then noticed what she said. "Meow!"

"I don't see what's going on everyone?" Haku asked.

"Haku." Everyone said.

"Yes?"

"You're transparent."

"….. What!" She shouted and started to move, but she still stayed transparent.

"What kind of stuff does Komui create…." Lavi said.

"Usually dangerous stuff." Reever commented.

"Is anything of that stuff here?" Segador and Allen asked the scientist menacingly.

"N-No. All of it's in storage." Reever shouted. Everyone sighed then realized something.

"Quick! Make sure Komui doesn't see Lenalee or Haku!" Damon shouted.

"Meow? (Why?)" Lenalee asked.

"Uh Lenalee. No one can understand you." Haku sighed. Lenalee just meowed.

"Move it Panda!" Lavi shouted pushing Bookman as he carried a stack of books.

"My hair…. My hands…." Bookman cried.

"I must turn transparent and speak cat for my insolence now!" Miranda cried about to throw another potion on herself.

"NO!" Everyone shouted making sure that didn't happen. However the lights soon shut off making everyone stop what they were doing.

"What happened to the lights?" Damon asked after he, Lavi, and Kanda changed into Bookman's clothes.

"Heeheehee." A voice called out.

"A ghost!" Haku yelped grabbing onto Segador.

"Ghost?!" Everyone else shouted tensing up. Then the door opened to reveal a pair of glowing eyes. "G-G-GHOST!" They all screamed until Allen noticed something.

"Don't worry guys it's only the Head Nurse." Allen said relieved. The Head Nurse walked to him twitching slightly…. Before biting his left arm. Allen stiffened.

"Where you not released from hospital Allen?" Lavi asked sweat dropping.

"No I was excuse." Allen stuttered. As the Head Nurse pulled away.

"Hold her down!" "She's drooling!" "Ouch! She bit me!" Scientists yelled as they held down the Head Nurse.

"Do you have a cold nurse?" Miranda asked approaching the woman before she was a bit on the neck.

"Miranda!" Marie called grabbing her. However she stood up and walked over to him. "Miran-" Then she bit him on the neck. Marie stiffened before falling over.

"Meow! (Marie!)" Lenalee cried.

"I think he short circuited…" Lavi noticed.

"Marie!" Kanda yelled when he felt Marie lift him up by his leg. However he stopped when he saw Marie's eyes, sharp and full of hunge. Soon everyone who wasn't bitten began to back away. Then they heard something open.

"L-L-Look at the door." Kori stuttered as she pointed at the door.

"Ah!" Victoria shouted as Marie bit her. "What the hell!"

"Move! They're not in their right mind!" Kanda yelled kicking Marie away. Lenalee grabbed Kanda, Lavi, and Bookman and used her dark boots to avoid the infected. Allen and Segador used their cloaks to cover everyone before throwing the infected back.

"Run!" Segador yelled grabbing Allen and pulling him along so he would stop apologizing to people. Luckily everyone was able to hide behind the staircase as the infected ran past them.

"I think we lost them." Link breathed before scribbling on a note pad. "I'm going to report this."

"What do you think is wrong with them?" Lavi asked.

"Whatever it is, it made them fast." Segador sweat dropped.

"Do you think it's another attack?" Johnny asked.

"No…. This is only a mess up only Komui could do…." Reever noted using his intuition.

"Because I did do it….." A sad voice cried next to Reever. "I kinda created the virus…."

"…. Get him!" Reever shouted. Soon everyone tried to grab the squirming director and chain him up.

"You think I did this?" Komui questioned. "I'd never do such a thing!"

"What the hell!" Segador yelled seeing himself and everyone who tried to grab Komui tied up instead.

"Fire Komurin Ex." Komui ordered as a Komurin appeared that had Komui's likeness fire a shotgun at the people who were chained.

"Meow, meow, meow! (Free them Nii-san!)" Lenalee cried to Komui.

"What's going on?" Haku asked appearing form a wall.

"…. HOW DARE YOU MEN USE MY TWO SISTERS IN YOUR SICK FANTASIES!" Komui yelled pointed at Allen and Segador.

_Why is he blaming us!?_ They thought in panic. Luckily the girls (All of them) saved their lives.

"Focus Director!" Reena hissed at Komui. "Where did the virus come from?"

"I don't know." Komui protested. "I wasn't the one who hid it."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"Don't you remember? It was one of those days where you all were working late for several days without a break." Komui started.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Reever deadpanned. "Not Komuvitamin D.!"

"Yup that very one!" Komui cheered.

"That stupid virus that was supposed to make it so we wouldn't tire out easily, but tired out the principals of logic." Reever face palmed. "My turning everyone infected into zombies."

"We can't move like this though!" Komui shouted. " We can create antibodies that can cure the infection!"

"Wait what?"

"Gentleman we have to find a cure to resume moving!" Komui exclaimed.

"….. YOU DIDN'T MAKE AN ANTIVIRUS!" Reever shouted. "Oh we're doomed…."

_I'm reporting this to superior…._ Link seethed.

"Am I still safe?" Allen asked. "Nurse bit me in the arm."

"I think so? Innocence isn't apart of our blood stream so you should be fine." Segador answered. "I'm glad 30% of my body is covered in bone."

"Let us be off!" Komui announced releasing everyone who was chained.

"Meow….." Lenalee sighed.

"I-I-I'm kinda scared…" Haku stuttered who grabbed onto Lenalee in fear.

"Stick with me." Reena sighed. "These men are hopeless…"

"Inside the Black Order was filled with infectious zombies. Due to the Directors negligence, he has failed to prevent the infection from spreading from staff member to staff member. I suggest that you implore a serious punish-" Link repeated as he wrote down on his notepad, however Komurin Ex. stopped him by eating the notebook.

"Evidence destroyed." Komurin Ex said as his stomach shredded the notebook.

"Ouch! Don't step on the tail." Segador hissed when he felt pressure on the unwanted appendage.

"Sorry."

"Chief? Do you know where to find the source of the infection?" Reever asked Komui as they avoided the zombies.

"No. But I have a feeling, kind of like ESP or a sixth sense." Komui whispered.

"So intuition?" Reever offered. Komui nodded.

"… Are you saying you have no clue!?" Lavi questioned. Komui nodded again a fake tear falling out of his eyes.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Kanda shouted while Reever and Reena held him down.

"Besides this is Reever's fault for not keeping track of my dangerous experiments!" Komui argued.

"You're shameless! It was your experiment anyway! Why didn't you destroy it!" However nobody notice Allen stopping and looking rather pale.

"W-W-Whats' going on? I feel strange…." Allen grunted turning a little pale.

"A-Allen? Are you alright?" Johhny asked.

"No! I can't turn into those zombies! I'm too full of pride to turn!" Allen cried.

"Well you are quite the gentlemen." Johnny assured. "But don't worry. We'll get the vaccine before you turn."

"Really?" Johnny nodded. Then Segador stiffened and his tail shot straight up.

"I sense a disturbance in the doom." Segador noticed then felt a shadow fall over him.

_Oh shit._ Enoch said seeing whom it was.

_Blood! Yes! _Shadow cheered.

"TIME FOR CHILDEREN TO DIE!" A malicious voice screamed.

"Move!" Segador shouted using his tail to grab Allen and Johnny and moving them away. Allen used his sword to block the large blade that was about to kill him.

_Oh god no! Nevermind! _Shadow shouted covering his eyes.

"Ugh!" Everyone shouted when they saw who it was. General Socalo…. In a towel…. Only…..

"I won't let you get away~." Socalo sang twirling Madness.

"Oh shit! The crazy one is infected!" Lavi shouted.

"Oh god." Link said before someone grabbed him and bit him in the neck.

"Behind us!" Kanda yelled. Everyone saw that General Tiedoll was behind them that bit Link, also General Kloud bit Bookman.

"Oh? I thought you were Yu?" Tiedoll asked cleaning his glasses. "Damn fog."

"DID YOU ALL JUST COME FROM THE BATHS!" Kori shouted after noticing they soapy hair and wet skin.

"It's my job…. To report you to…. Superior." Link wheezed out as he pointed at Komui.

"Do you think a blow to the head will make him forget this?" Komui asked holding a hammer, however Reever, Haku, and Lenalee were holding him back.

"That's immoral chief." Reever sweat dropped.

"I can't stop myself." Socalo laughed spinning Madness even faster and creating electricity. "I need to kill you kid!"

"Oh god." Allen muttered before Socalo began to attack.

"A-A-A-Allen's doomed!" Johnny shouted panicking.

"Hey Master!" Segador shouted.

"Hm?" Socalo asked before getting dropped kick by Segador.

"Poor boys, being attacked by Socalo…." Tiedoll sighed before turning back to everyone.

"Hey sister complex! Did you finish fixing Mugen!" Kanda yelled.

"Oh! Yeah, I stopped there while running with Komurin." Komui said.

"Really?!" Reever asked.

"Then where is Mugen!" Kanda yelled.

"I was about to get it, but there were so many zombies I ran away!" Komui pointed out.

"YOU WERE BEING SERIOS!" Kanda yelled smacking Komui in the head before feeling a tingle on his back before jumping away from an activated Lau Jimin and General Tiedoll white giant.

"We're going to die!" Reever shouted and diving away.

"Komurin! Do something!" Komui shouted.

"Rodger!" Komurin Ex said before it's chest opened up revealing rockets. "EX-X-X-X-X!" It shouted before firing at the generals.

"Are those?" Segador started.

"Miss-" Allen was about to finish but then they were hit and were flung away.

"Damn you Komui." Segador and Allen murmured before Allen was knocked out. Segador however remained awake.

"Seg!" Lavi shouted opening a door. "Drag Allen over here!" Segador nodded before using his tail and grabbing Allen as Lavi dragged Kanda and Johnny into the room. However the zombies were regrouping again.

"Here let me help." Haku said holding Allen as well, but eyed the zombies fearfully her ears not liking the sounds of groaning.

"No you guys get out of here." Segador said giving Allen to Haku. "I'll distract them." Then he ran toward the zombies. "Come at me bitches!" He yelled before running off, a large train of them following him. Tikal followed him as well, biting any zombie that would come close.

"Seg!" Haku shouted before Lavi closed the door and locking it.

"Ugh…" Allen moaned before waking up. "What happened?"

"Uh… Segador became bait for the zombies." Lavi laughed nervously at the now taller boy.

"… WHAT!" Allen shouted before Lavi and Kanda covered his mouth to shush him.

"Sh! We all got separated in the explosion." Lavi whispered. "There's only 6 of us now.

"Six?" Allen asked, Lavi pointed to Komurin Ex who was in the fetal position rocking back and forth crying. Then the door knocked.

"Move." Haku whispered as everyone was pushed away.

"Allen…. Lavi…." A familiar voice called. "Let me in….."

"Krory?" Allen questioned.

"Yeah… It's me…" Krory answered.

"Who's going to open the door?" Lavi questioned fearfully.

"He might be a zombie. Don't open the door." Komurin Ex said before everyone pushed Komurin Ex to the door. "What are you doing!"

"Komurin please." Allen said putting on his gentlemen charm and holding Komurin Ex close. "Open the door for me. You're the only one I can rely on." Timcampy began to cry after hearing this. Komurin Ex then blushed bright red before running to the door.

"I'll do it Allen~" Ex sang as he skipped up to the door and opened it. "Hel-" Ex started but stopped when Krory pushed the door onto it's face.

"You should've opened the door earlier Allen." Krory sneered his white streak sticking up. " Now I'm angry." Then he granned Allen and threw him away.

"Oh crap! Krory looks different." Lavi noticed as he and Kanda inched away, before lunging at Krory and attacked him. However Krory just grabbed their heads and slammed them together before turning to Johnny and trying to claw. Luckily Allen landed in front of him and blocked Krory with his sword.

"Huh, this seems familiar." Allen chuckled as he punched Krory in the stomach. The force of the punch made Krory spit something out onto Johnny's face and ran away.

"Wait stop him!" Johnny yelled. "He's the source of the infection!"

"I got him!" Haku shouted running after him, but a sharp shrill scream told them something bad happened.

"They found us!" Allen shouted before grabbing Johnny and running. Ex, Kanda, and Lavi all tried to keep up as they ran away from the Generals, Haku, and Segador.

"Not today!" Socalo yelled throwing Madness at them, they dodged it but it had hit the ground in front of them creating a large hole.

"Oh no." Lavi said before they all fell.

"God dammit!" Kanda yelled. When they landed they all found themselves in front of Reever, Komui, and Lenalee.

"Allen! We got to run!" Johnny cried to trying to move the exorcist.

"I can't move." Allen breathed as he saw Lavi and Kanda get hit. Then he felt General Socalo bit him in the neck and Segador bit him in the leg.

"Allen!" Johnny cried.

"It seems like I'm done for this time." Allen chuckled. "Sorry Johnny…."

"W-W-What are you talking about." Johnny cried. "I was a part of the science team and couldn't make the antidote in time. I'm sorry I failed you, Tapp, and Komui! I sorry I couldn't save you guys!" Then he was bitten.

"Heehee! It seems my plan is working." Lenalee laughed in an accented voice. "Now we can all stay here together."

"Give Lenalee back you fiendish ghost!" Komui cried. Then Reever turned and saw the approaching zombie hoard.

"Have you all been infected?" Reever questioned when he saw everyone's hungry eyes. Then they surged forward. Reever however used his body to move Komui away.

"Reever!" Komui cried seeing his friend get bitten.

"Komui! I messed up bad!" Reever grunted. Komui was confused. "If I wasn't so laxed with you and your experiments I could've stopped this. Even without the ghost, I still wouldn't messed up! I was too easy dammit! Next time I'll be more strict!"

"Gah!" Krory yelled lunging for Komui, but Komurin Ex tackled him away. "I'll save you master!" Before biting Krory's arm. "He's the source!"

"Of course!" Komui cried before he felt the possessed Lenalee stand on top of him and pinned his head.

"You're the last one left now." She purred.

"Wait! Wait!" Komui cried.

"Stop stalling!" Then Komui began to list off names.

"Kate Broly, Fanny Lulu, Olivier Virnc, Ottomar Dach, Celestine Duclay, Ernst Conan, Delphine Poum, Sim Pual, Lise Roleng, Amadeo Kia, Adolf Ende, Estelle Imelda!" Komui kept on naming names until the ghost stopped pinning his head and an unexpected tear fell form her eye.

"Gah!" Krory cried about to bite him, but the ghost stopped him.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"All the names that I know that have died to due to experiments." Komui said sadly. "Are you sad that you don't remember you own name, or that you can't remember who your names are?"

"Those names…. For 100 years…." The ghost cried.

"I've still remembered from back then, I'm not forgetting them anytime soon." Komui sighed. "And not just you, but I'll remember everyone who died for the name of the cross. It's all I can do, but it's the least I can do."

"R-Really?!" The ghost cried. Komui nodded.

"If you have to haunt of us to make us remember you have nothing to worry about." Komui said as the ghost hugged him, but then Krory lunged at him.

"But it's too late!" The ghost screamed.

"Wait for it." Komui chuckled as Komurin Ex came from the sky and stabbed a needle into Krory.

"I saved you master!" Ex shouted as Krory was cured. "I took a sample of his blood and created a cure from it master!" Then it stood ready as it was about to shoot needles at everyone.

"Good job Komurin!" Komiu cheered as he got up after the ghost untied him. "Now atta-" Then Socalo's Madness followed by a tail swipe from Segaodr stopped it from shooting. Komui could only stand there with his mouth agape as he saw his beloved Komurin... get decimated by the two most bloody thirst exorcists.

"FUCK YOU!" They yelled as every zombie began to rush the two uninfected individuals.

"Tiny Kanda! Tiny Lavi!" Krory cried before running twoads them and hugging them. "I was so scared and I missed you two! Even Kanda!" Then they both bit him. "Kanda? Lavi?" Then he turned back into a zombie. Komui uused his body to hold back the infected as many of them bit him, however he coulnd't stop Allen from biting Lenalee.

"I'm going to kill you Allen!" Komui cried as he fell.

"Supervisor…. Thank you for making me happy…. Thank you…." The ghost said before it left Lenalee's body. Then all were now slave to the Komuvatim D virus.

_A few days later…._

"I'm here to save you all!" Bak announced as he walked out of the ark gate. The zombies all looked at him as held two large machine guns, each holding clips of needles, both pointed at them. "For Lenalee and Haku!" Bak shouted before opening fire on everyone in his sights.

* * *

**Translations:**

**{1} = Food.**

**Segador: Damn, that's a long chapter!**

**And now we have three announcements!**

**Haku: First, anyone know how to make a wikia page? Nefas wants-**

**I NEED TO! PLEASE HELP ME!**

**Haku:-make a wikia page for all the Oc characters here. It would help with discription and such if people forget what we look like.**

**Damon: Next announcement!**

**Shadow: Guess what!**

**Every reader: What!**

**Enoch: There's a new character contest! And it's for the Noah!**

**Jobab: Why? There all ready Noah there.**

**Because I don't like them besides Sheryl. All the other Noah that are manga only are kind of boring to me.**

**Kori: So he decided he would hold a contest for the new Noah. Here are the necessities.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Reason for hating Humanity:**

**Noah Type:**

**Noah Powers:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Victoria: Now the final message.**

**Does anyone know how to draw?**

**Reena: We need people to draw us. It would help a lot with picturing and describing everyone here!**

**Enoch: And for every drawing of an OC, that owner will get a one-shot of their choice.**

**So please! Send me things! I want to work!**

**Segador: And don't forget to look out for our newest story, Exams and Exorcists, starring your favorite D. Gray Man cast! ...Wait. What!**

**And till then, see you all later!**

**Oc's: Bye!**

**Segador: How do I go through a Highschool?**


	2. Welcome to the New Home

**Allen: Where has Nefas been with his updates?**

**Lavi: In his Emo corner! Didn't you know? He's like Yu on the weekends! *Kanda appears behind him. Mugen activated.***

**Kanda:... Run.**

**Lavi: Ah! **

**Lenalee: Kanda still seems a little tense since the child potion incident...**

**Allen: Isnt' Kanda always tense though?**

**Lenalee:... Good point.**

**Link: Disclaimer: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's associative characters. Haku is owned by Desirae Iceton, Victoria by WouldBeExorcist, Reena by ReenaKanda, Damon by Tonyrocks345, and Nefas owns Segador, Ventor, Shadow, Tikal, Enoch, and Jobab.**

* * *

"Is this the place?" A cloaked man asked, bandages covering his face. The hooded man next to him nodded. Rain was slowly falling on them as they stood facing the bow of the ship they were on.

"I have one question for you?" The hooded man asked.

"What?"

"Why do you still have a tail?" Then the figure took his hood off to reveal Allen Walker.

"…. Komui said that my innocence adapted to it…." Segador murmured cursing Shadow.

_What! I think it's awesome! Besides it can be retracted._ Shadow said and to prove his point it slinked back into Segador's tailbone.

_You really are an idiot._ Enoch face palmed sighing. _Well now we have another weapon to add to our already large arsenal._

_Teeth, claws, blades, tail oh my~! It's time for akuma to die~!_ Shadow sang sadistically. Segador sighed as he and Allen stood in the rain.

"I used to like the rain." Segador commented offhandedly.

"Huh?"

"Back when Master and I trained in Brazil, thunderstorms would hit us while we were training or fighting akuma." Segador chuckled. "It usually signaled the coming of bad tidings…."

"Well let's hope there's not thunder along with rain tonight then." Allen smiled. Segador nodded chuckling.

"Hey guys!" Lenalee called walking over to the two. "You could catch colds out here!"

"It's fine. The uniform Johnny gave me is keeping me warm." Allen chuckled.

"I can take it." Segador boasted then saw Haku and inched away.

"What's wrong with them?" Johnny asked.

"Apparently Haku was bit by Segador." Lenalee said.

"What's so bad about that?"

"On the neck…. Leaving a rather large mark….."

"Oh…." The two whitenettes tried hard not to stand too close to each other, Haku having a bandaged over her neck as Segador had a huge red haze under his bandages.

"Hey I just noticed that you're not so formal anymore Allen." Lenalee commented.

"Huh?"

"Usually you use all this formal grammar and words that made you almost seem older, but now you tend to talk a little relaxed." Lenalee giggled.

"Yeah, but you usually only do that to people who're your friends, like Lenalee, Segador, and I." Johnny affirmed.

"I-I didn't notice?" Allen stuttered. "Should I stop?"

"No. I like it." Lenalee giggled again. Allen blushed a little.

"Hey look is that it?" Johnny asked pointing to a building sitting on the very edge of an island.

"Get ready Allen, you're on duty." Komui said patting Allen's shoulder.

"Nii-san! Are you over your sea sickness?" Lenalee asked.

"Don't make me talk too much… I'm going to be sick…" Komui said turning a little green and hurling over the side.

"So this is our home." Allen commented starring at it. "Segador! Let go of me!" He heard Haku shriek, soon everyone turned around to see Segador using his tail to curl around her waist.

"I swear it isn't me!" Segador shouted.

_I love this thing! _Shadow laughed.

_I can now see its merit._ Enoch chuckled seeing Segador's red face when his tail began to coil around Haku.

"Segador." Lenalee seethed walking over to him. Tikal saw this and decided to fly away.

"I swear it's not-" "Kya!" "Ah!" Segador yelled after having Lenalee kick him and Haku using the back end of her scythe knocking out of the boat and into the cold water.

"Uh… Man over board?" Johnny asked turning to Allen who sighed.

_With some changes….._ Allen laughed as Segador swam onto the boat shivering.

"Can I get a (achoo!) blanket?" Segador sneezed. Johnny handed him one as they walked down into the warmer interior of the ship before docking. When everyone walked into the new headquarters, they noticed it was very empty.

"Allen ready?" Johnny asked next to a phone. Allen nodded before a large ark gate showed up, numbering at 9.

"Ark gate 9 set up!" Allen announced.

"Reever how is it at Old Headquarters?" Johnny asked.

"Good. "Reever answered. "Rob just went in and should arrive on your side in a moment."

"Hey everyone!" A scientist greeted poking his head through the ark.

"Hey Rob!" Allen greeted.

"Allen let's set up the other ones." Johnny said as Allen set all of them, each one to a different area. Soon all of them were set up, Lavi and Bookman popped out of the last one.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Allen asked. "Transport isn't till tomorrow."

"Nah we're here for our own business." Lavi said. "Jeez it's cold here."

"Allen Walker." A commanding voice called out. They turned around and saw Leverrier standing there, the CROWS flanking him. "Please follow me. Miss Lee, and Mr. Johnny stay out." Then Allen left with Leverrier and the CROWS, Lavi following them from behind. Segador was thinking about following them, but thought against it. Instead he wanted to wonder who was talking to him when he was injured, so to contemplate this without being seen, he walked into a Shadowy corner and disappeared.

He closed his eyes as he entered his subconscious mind and saw Enoch and Shadow in front of him.

"What do ya need kid?" Shadow laughed playing with his new tail.

"Don't listen to him, he's still enthralled by his new addition." Enoch replied sighing. "What do you need?"

"Okay then…. Do you know what's been plaguing me?" Segador asked. Enoch shook his head.

"I'm still looking into it, but it seems every time I get close to finding what's wrong, it squirms away." Enoch said. "What I do know is this, whatever is plaguing you is very dark, very angry, and very dangerous." Then a cold laugh was heard by all three of them.

"Oh shit." Shadow grunted as he let go of his tail and got into a fighting stance.

"He's here! Get out Seg-Ack!" Enoch warned before some chain grabbed him in the leg and pulled him into the darkness.

"Son of a bitch." Shadow seethed. "Kid, you get behind me. You're not used to fighting in your head, it's a lot different than fighting out there."

"Hahaha! Do you think it makes a difference?" The voice laughed as a chain lashed out a grabbed Shadow from above.

"Sh-Sh-Shit!" Shadow choked out before he pulled away.

"Damn." Segador breathed out and holding his hands up ready to fight man to… mind. However it seemed the intruder didn't want to fight fair as a chain suddenly came out of the dark and wrapped around his leg, a burning fire was soon felt on his leg as well. "Agh!"

"What are you doing boy! Trying to weed me out! Ha! You can't even figure out your own past much less try and fix your future!" The voice laughed.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Segador shouted fighting back the searing pain on his leg.

"I know your past. Your parents." Then the voice laughed. "And your curse."

"What fucking curse _pendejo_!" Segador yelled before feeling a chain wrap around on his neck.

"Watch your tongue whelp!" The voice screamed. "Or I'll rip it off!" Then it laughed again. "On second thought I want you to see what you're future will look like. Haha!" Then a bright flash hit Segador. When he opened his eyes again, he was in hell.

In front of him were the bodies of all his comrades. Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, everyone was in front of him, all of them dead, their blood still pooling around them.

"Why?" A voice asked behind him, he turned around and saw Haku there tears falling out of her pale eyes. "Why?"

"I-" Segador started but was interrupted when a blade protruded from her chest and she screamed. The blade was retracted as Haku fell down and Segador ran to catch her.

"Why?" She whispered before closing her eyes. Segador had tears coming out of his eyes and he tried to desperately to pretend this isn't real.

"Oh it's real alright." A voice said behind him. He looked up and saw…. Himself. Grey skinned with stigmata's over his forehead. "And this is your future."

"No!" Then his eyes opened up to see he was still in the shadowy corner of the room. The room was empty save for Johnny and Lenalee sleeping on a couch. Segador was breathing hard. His eyes telling information on whomever he saw.

_Diligence, Kindness, Humility, Patience._ His eyes told him when he looked over at Johnny. Then he looked over at Lenalee. _Kindness, Patience, Chastity, Charity. _With a sigh he walked at out of the shadows.

_You guys all right up there?_ Segador asked his two mind-jackers.

_Just. Peachy._ Shadow grunted. _Enoch's out for a while though. So don't try using that left arm power._ Segador nodded before noticing Tikal flying in front of him.

"What?" He asked before giving a motion to follow before flying away. Segador grunted before following her. The images shown before fresh in his mind and causing him discomfort, eventually Tikal lead him to the top of the HQ. Above him was a starry sky and a fool moon. Tikal floated next to him looking at him expectedly.

"Thanks." Segador smiled Tikal blushed before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He laughed before dozing off, the sounds of London's night activity giving him a kind of lullaby that slowly closed his eyes and gave him a calm dreamless sleep.

_Sleep well. Segador Animus. Hahaha!_

* * *

**Angst mode activate! Turn into an emo final fantasy character ****protagonist! *Turns into Cloud and sits and angsts in a corner...***

**Segador:... Should someone do something?**

**Haku: But he's angsting! You don't poke a someone who agnsting...**

**Jobab: What? *Pokes me.***

**RAH! I HATE PEOPLE! *Slices Jobab in half with brass knuckle knife* Thank you Caliope for sending in your Noah application! You're accepted! **

**Enoch: And uh, we need more people to-**

**Thank you also to Code-Emperor, HanamiKaze, J-chan and Co, Melmel Phase, Tonyrocks345, TykkiMikk, animefreakv23 the beast for favoriting/ alerting! You make this story worth writing!**

**Jobab: GOD! Shadow get me the duct tape!**

**Shadow: *Shoots super glue at Jobab.* We're out of duct tape.**

**Victoria:... This getting too weird...**

**Damon: The pelicans are attacking me! Why! *Runs around being attacked by pelicans.***

**Kori: Nefas is just outta wack because only Caliope sent in a Noah application. He wanted a lot more people to send them in. Besides he's a little down because he just finished Fire Emblem: Awakening...****  
**

**Why! Why! Why!**

**Reena:... So what going to happen?**

**Every other Oc:... An apocalypse.**

**THAT'S IT! SEND ME NOAH APPLICATIONS! I CAN HAVE UP TO SIX MORE NOAH! YUP! 6 MORE NOAH! SO SEND THEM TO ME! I DON'T WANT TO ANGST ANYMORE!... AND THANKS REENA FOR YOUR PICTURE OF REENA! *Then goes back to emo corner* I'm lonely... Also I won't update if you don't...**

**Oc's: Bye?**


	3. A Day of Play

**Lavi: Wow Nefas is really bad updating.**

**Allen: I don't know, he kind of has a lot on his plate right now.**

**Lavi: How can he? It's summer vacation!**

**Lenalee: Maybe he's just busy during the summer?**

**Kanda: Che. He's just lazy. *Trap door opens from beneath him***

**Nope! Not lazy, INSANE! **

**Socalo: Blood for all!**

**Blood for all!**

**Every canon character: Oh god!**

**Socalo! Disclaimer!**

**Socalo: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's associative characters. He also doesn't own the following characters. Victoria (WouldBeExorcist), Reena (ReenaKanda), Haku (Desirae Iceton), Damon (Tonyrocks345 And I still haven't put a description for your character yet! I'll get to it next chapter!), and Kori (Alice Nyte). All he does own is Segador, Shadow, Jobab, Enoch, and Tikal. **

* * *

"There you are!" A feminine voice shouted waking Segador up from his slumber. He jumped up and looked around, only to see Victoria, Kori, and Reena. "You're so lucky we found you instead of Link."

"Wah?" Segador asked still recovering from the tinges of sleep, he felt Tikal roll of his head and into his hand, wings stretching out.

"We're not supposed to accompany you wherever you go now." Victoria replied astutely. "With some exceptions."

"Why?"

"Superior's orders." Reena added a little bitterly. "Come, they called us for a meeting right now." Then without further ado all three of them grabbed Segador and pulled him down the stairs, Tikal biting Segador's hood so she wouldn't fall off.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Segador complained every time his shins would hit a step because they wouldn't let him stand up.

"C'mon we gotta hurry!" Kori shouted pulling Segador arm even more.

"Ow!" Segador shouted before pulling out of their holds, but falling down the stairs in the process. After finally landing on the finale bottom steps, he opened his eyes to see that all the exorcists were here, although all of them were starring at him as he had just fallen out of the stairs. The three CROWs behind him poked their heads out of the doorway, before hiding them again, a little embarrassed by Segador's "spectacle".

"Uh my bad." Segador apologized dusting himself off and standing up, a hidden red blush forming underneath his bandages.

"Anyway." Komui coughed getting everyone's attention. "It has come to my…. Attention that I must address an issue. Allen Walker is the host for an unknown "14th" Noah…"

Soon choruses of "what!" or "No!" or "Impossible." Segador kept silent, knowing he to has a Noah inside him, and luckily no one knows it yet and it will stay that way for as long as possible.

"And sh-sh- Allen Walker ever l-l-loose control…"Komui choked out not wanting to further.

"I want you till kill me." Allen finished for him, eliciting many gasps from the exorcists who stood around him. No one said a word. One second passed. And then another. Until someone broke the silence.

"_Eso es todo mentira!_ {1} Allen won't let some Noah control him." Segador shouted in Spanish. "If that Noah ever controls him, I'll give him a punch to the face to sort him out." Then Segador left, his long coat trailing behind him, Leverrier had an outraged expression on his face as he saw the skeletal exorcists retreating form. Then he took a breather.

"Seeing how this is sensitive information, I want only the exorcists, generals, and some of the science staff to know this information. " Leverrier commanded. "Allen Walker is still to be seen a viable soldier in this war, so we must not have distrust among the ranks." Then he turned and left leaving many people unsure on how to take this information.

"Keep an eye on exorcists Segador Socalo, there is something odd about him." Leverrier ordered the three female CROW agents. "There is something off about him." The CROW's just nodded stiffly.

_Later that day…_

Segador lay on his back, starring at a ceiling sighing. He looked at his left arm, its armored hard outer layer, its dark grey skin tone giving him a bad feeling. Then he felt three knocks on his door. He got up, not at all caring who it was, and opened it. Immediately after he opened it, clothes were thrown at his face. Tikal was knocked off his head as she was sleeping. After throwing it off his head, he saw Lavi in front of him.

"Get ready!" He said.

"For what?"

"Lenalee wants us all to have a little vacation." Lavi answered wearing a long orange t shirt with one of sleeves rolled up and his usual bandana and eye patch. "She doesn't want anything that has to do with being exorcists, akuma, Noah or innocence. So don't where your exorcists uniform!"

"…. I don't have any other kinds clothes…." Segador mumbled.

"Check your hand Bone-chan!" Segador gave him a glare before looking at what he was holding. It was a white short sleeved shirt as well as a pair of back trousers and a black hat. "… She's not letting anyone weasel out of it isn't she…."

"Nope~!" Lavi sang. "Now hurry and change." Segador sighed before closing the door on Lavi's face and changing. When he opened the door he saw everyone in his doorway waiting for him.

"How long have you been waiting?" Segador asked pulling on his old long black hooded cloak and having the black hat's brim over his bandaged face.

"Ever since you closed the door on Lavi." Damon answered smartly, wearing a red hooded coat and dark grey pants.

"You're going to Kanda?" Segador asked eyeing the swordsman.

"Che. Lenalee wouldn't let anyone who was under 21 out of this "trip"." Kanda scowled leaning on a wall wearing tight black shirt and cotton pants, Mugen still tied to his belt. "We're all waiting on you?"

Segador sighed before stepping out his room, Tikal flying next to him. "Does anyone even how to get to the town?" He asked

"I do." Allen answered; he was wearing his usual casual attire of a long white shirt with red tie and vest.

"So…. Are you going with us?" Haku whispered, clinging to Lenalee's arm not at all used to the new HQ's architecture, she gave Segador a small blush wearing a simple white blouse and skirt.

"…. Fine…." Segador sighed before everyone who wasn't Kanda or Link or Victoria or Reena cheered. "Wait why are CROWs coming with us?" He said indicating to the four CROW agents in…. casual clothing?!

"Inspector Leverrier ordered us to escort either exorcist Allen Walker, or exorcist Segador Socalo." Link replied stiffly wearing a black petticoat and white gloves.

_Animus._ A voice whispered in Segador's head, but he shrugged it off.

"And seeing that none of you have any missions at the moment, we can afford to "relax" a little." Reena said wearing a dark blue shirt and dark blue trousers.

"So what do you think is over there?" Kori asked wearing a green button up shirt and simple white leggings, as they start to walk out of the HQ.

"I believe there's a some small boutiques, a market place, a rather lavish restaurant, among other things." Victoria offered wearing a rose red blouse, and darker red cardigan; a small white sleeve was seen poking underneath her right sleeve though.

"Where do you think you're going?" Komui asked when he saw the group of teenagers and young adults around Lenalee. "Are you going to negatively influence my dear baby sister!"

"Nii-san…." Lenalee moaned. "Please?" She gave Komui the classic puppy eyes treatment. Komui desperately tried to keep up the serious façade, but soon crumbled.

"Mmm fine…" Komui relented.

"Thank you so much Nii-san!" Lenalee cheered hugging her brother.

"You deserve a brake Lenalee." Komui smiled before glarring to all the males in the group, giving Allen an especially devious one. "If one you impurifies my dear Lenalee, or god helps you, someone else, I'll make it so fighting the Earl, a Lvl.4, and all the Noah will seem like a vacation! Do I make myself clear."

Everyone nodded sweat dropping (Kanda just had a deadpanned expression.).

"Especially you Allen Walker." Komui said before Lenalee let go and pulled everyone out of the order. Then he turned around to relaxing science division. "You though are not getting a break if you don't finish your work."

"Oh come on!"

"Wow… This is more of a small city than a town." Kori said in awe as she stared at the town. However with setting sun casting a warm red and orange glow over everything, the town had an almost inviting and homely ambiance about it. An untouched part of the world. No akuma, no innocence, no death. Peace and tranquility.

"This feels…. Really nice compared to what we've faced recently." Segador admitted, everyone holding solemn looks on their faces as they remembered what happened to put them on the island. Haku slapped the back of his head.

"C'mon, we came here to forget about all the things that lead to this, let's go have fun." Haku said before pulling Segador's arm. Everyone laughed at Segador's reluctance to go anywhere, but soon they all left in pairs to try and enjoy themselves. Lavi however just walked over to sit on the edge of a building and watch everyone having fun. He smiled at everyone's enthusiasm and attitude towards their trip.

"Allen-kun look over here." Lenalee called gesturing to a small white bundled of fluff. The bundled meowed quietly as Allen got closer, Timcampy hearing this hid in Allen's pocket.

"Is that a cat Lenalee?" Allen asked walking over to her. She nodded as she held up the white furred cat so Allen can see. It meowed at him when he got closer.

"Isn't he so cute." Lenalee coed, making Allen chuckle a little, when he got closer however, the cat saw Timcampy in Allen's pocket and proceeded to jump on the cursed exorcists to try and eat the golem. The result was frozen Allen as the cat and Timcampy ran and flew around as well as a laughing Lenalee.

"…. So what exactly can we do?" Segador asked as he and Haku were walking around the town.

"I don't know. But I like the warm atmosphere here, it makes me feel…. Safe." Haku smiled holding Segador's hand a little more tighter. "So why was your tail wrapping around me yesterday?" This caused Segador to freeze.

"I still have no clue. I think my innocence just likes to mess with me." Segador said insulting Shadow.

_I'm just helping you out kid!_ Shadow yelled.

"How could your innocence mess with you? Isn't it apart of you?" Haku asked.

"Sometimes I wonder…. A few days ago I found my innocence strangling my arm." Segador chuckled making Haku giggle with his nonsense. However soon a cold breeze set in, making Haku shiver. She felt a large warm be draped over her form and felt a little more comfortable.

"No it's alright." Haku said, but Segador stopped her.

"No it's alright." Segador appealed.

"At least share some with me." Haku offered making it so the coat covered both of them. The close proximity of their bodies made them both blush, Segador a little less notable due to his bandages while Haku's was more noticeable due to her usually pale colored skin. They didn't noticed their faces getting a little closer until Segador felt Haku press her cheek on his neck and Segador putting his arm around her.

"Segador and Haku sitting in a tree." Two voices sang from behind them. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G." They turned around and saw Damon and Kori hanging off a building's balcony.

"First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes am exorcists in baby carriage." They sang at the two heavily blushing exorcists.

"Damon." Segador said his hat covering his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Run. Now." Segador then activated his innocence and began to chase Damon.

"Oh crap." He yelled as he ran away from the very embarrassed exorcist, Haku stayed behind her face incredibly red.

Reena and Kanda were sitting in a very peaceful, quiet garden meditating. They didn't happen to be at the same place at the same time, but they just decided to enjoy the silence before them. Then a loud crash was heard and they opened their eyes to see Segador chasing a running Damon, innocence activated. The two ran past them with Kori and Haku flowing after them.

"… What just happened?" Reena asked Kanda.

"Idiots being idiots." Kanda replied before going back to meditating. Reena just looked at the swordsman before closing her eyes and enjoying the silence once again.

"Hey Damon!" A voice said next to the running Damon. He turned and saw and it was Lavi. "What're you running from?"

"Segador!" Damon yelled ducking from a bone whip that tried to hit his head.

"Oh shit! How'd you get Bone-chan this mad!" Lavi said dodging a tail whip. "He's usually tamed!"

"I may have uh, sung a song about him and Haku." Damon said jumping to avoid his claw hand.

"What song?!"

"The kissing one…."

"Damon. You're a dumbass. Segador's been trained by a madman!" Then they were both were caught by the bone whip.

"Eep!" They both cried when they met the furious masked face of one Segador Socalo.

"Damon…. What caused you to sing that song?" Segador asked, hat obstructing his face.

"… M-Me and K-Kori thought it would be a nice incentive song." Damon stuttered out.

"Incentive for what?" Segador growled out.

"For you to kiss her?" Damon asked closing his eyes and hoping that he wouldn't hit his face. However he opened his eyes when he saw Segador starring at him, then he felt Segador grip slacken.

"Seg-" Damon started, but stopped when he poked his friend and he fell down. "Oh shit! I broke him!"

Lavi walked near Segador and crouched near him he spotted a tiny stream of blood running out of his bandages from. "You did break him."

"… What did you do!" A voice rang out, they both turned to see Kori and Haku running towards them.

"What happened?" Haku asked.

"N-N-Nothing?" They all stuttered not wanting to tell them what happened. Haku looked unimpressed for a minute before kneeling down to where Segador was unconscious.

"Seg?" She asked nudging him a bit. He didn't move. Then he turned to where Damon was. "Did you do this?"

"Y-Y-Ye-" Damon stuttered before being sent flying away by Haku's scythe. "Agh!"

"Hmp. Served him right." She huffed before trying pick up Segador.

"What happened?" Allen asked with Lenalee walking next to him. "Why's Segador unconscious?

"Damon." Lavi sighed pointing the exorcist currently stuck in a tree, hanging upside down.

"Ugh, what happened?" Segador groaned waking up.

"Damon was being stupid." Lenalee sighed before she and Allen helped him out of the tree.

"Why? What did he do?" Segador asked when Haku helped him steady himself.

"He-" Lavi started, but Haku covered his mouth.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Haku said quickly, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Hey are you alright?" Segador placing a hand on her forehead, causing her to blush more.

_Lust._ His eye read, but he shook it off.

"Well if you say-" Then an explosion cut everyone off.

"Step away from the girls!" An overprotective voice ordered. Everyone looked to where it originated…. And saw a very large robot wearing a cape with an emblem of an S on his chest large arms holding…. Rocket and missile launchers! And on top of the robot with its head…. Was Komui.

"Eh?" Every guy, minus Kanda who really didn't give a shit, all shouted standing away from any person of the opposite gender.

"Now die! You prevented octopi! Now Super Sir Komlin attack!" Komui shouted launching rockets at the males.

"Ah!" Damon shouted running from…. Heat seeking missiles.

"What the hell Komui!" Lavi exclaimed ducking from being hit. "I didn't even do anything!"

"Komui! What did we do!" Allen cried as he and Segador jumped over missiles and rockets alike. Most of them seemed to have been aimed at them.

"You are charged for trying to defile Lenalee's purity with you hand holding Allen Walker!" Komui said firing a laser from Super Sir Komlin's mouth. "Segador is charged with intruding into Haku's space! Now die!"

"What!" They both shouted as the two dodged the missiles.

"Nii-san!" Lenalee screamed as she used her new Dark boots to jump high above Super Sir Komlin before kicking it. However Super Sir Komlin just blocked the attacks.

"Super Sir Komlin has studied everyone's moves. There's now way you can past it's ultimate brotherly defence!"

"I will report you to Inspector Leverrier Director Komui!" Link shouted pulling out a notebook and began to scribble a report on it.

"Not the time Link." Victoria shouted before grabbing Link and making him put down the notebook. However Super Sir Komlin just launched nets at everyone, tangling them up.

"I'm sorry Lenalee! But this is for your own good!" Komui shouted while Super Sir Komlin ran to try and find the two white hair parasite exorcists. Segador and Allen however soon found themselves hitting a brick wall. They felt the tremble of

"Oh crap." Segador said before they turned white and turned around to face Super Sir Komlin, and an evilly grinning Komui.

"Ah!" Segador and Allen screamed as they desperately tried to climb over the wall.

"Now I have you two white haired devils!" Komui cackled evilly.

"Allen! Segador! Take cover!" A voice said.

"Reever?" They questioned before they jumped behind a trashcan. A large explosion was heard and when they peeked their heads over, they saw the original science teem holding a large cannon.

"Dammit! It's not strong enough." Reever swore before putting down the launcher.

"U-Uh Reever? I think you short circuited the Komlin." Johnny stuttered seeing Super Sir Konlin start to twitch and emite some electric shocks.

"Eliminate all threats to Lenalee and Haku's purity." It said robotically before turning back to Allen and Segador. "Elimate threats one and two."

"Is it talking about us?" Allen asked with a deadpan expression. Segador nodded sadly before they grabbed by S.S.K. hand's. "It's been a good run Segador."

"Yeah. See you on the other side Allen." Segador chuckled before they both sweat dropped.

"Why is the world so cruel!" They cried before they felt something that made S.S.K. rock forward.

"Baka robot! Being so damn loud and annoying!" An angry voice said.

"All this collateral damage. So one should destroy it before it hurts people." A much calmer voice reasoned.

"It's already hurting us!" Segador and Allen cried as they tried to squirm out of it's grip. "Help!"

"Hm Baka moyashi and talking skeleton are about to die. Fitting." Kanda smirked.

"Ba-Kanda!" They both yelled before Super Sir Komlin opened his mouth… and ate them!

"Threat diverted." S.S.K. acknowledged before turning around.

"Haha! My presciose Lenalee is safe from the octopus Allen Walker!" Komui cried kissing S.S.K.'s head. "Daddy is so proud."

"… Levierrer is going to have my head." Reena said her jaw dropping. Then everyone who here before came.

"What happened to Segador?" Victoria asked Reena.

"He was eaten."

"…. WHAT!"

"… So was Allen."

"… What the hell?!"

"We're still alive!" An indigent voice cried from the stomach of S.S.K. "So can we have a little- Yow! Why are little Komui bots in here!"

"Keep them away!"

"We have to get them out." Lenalee cried.

"How? All of out attacks can seem to get through." Damon asked.

"I guess that means Allen and Segador are going to be stuck in Super Sir Komlin's stomach forever."

"Okay now this is just stupid!" They all heard Segador and Allen yell before something was heard exploding. Smoke started to trail out of S.S.K's mouth.

"Komlin?" Komui asked before its head exploded. "Gah!" Two blades were seen being pushed out of its stomach as the entire back of S.S.K. exploded.

"Komui." Two dark and angry voices drawled out. The flames of the destroyed Komlin were still active as the two walked out.

"You'll never defile my- Ack!" Komui started, but stopped when a large brightly colored dart hit him in the neck. "Ugh…."

"Sorry about that guys." Reever said sighing putting away a tranquilizer rifle. "We'll take this problem away from you guys. Enjoy your night." Then he and the rest of the science team picked up the sleeping director and left. Allen and Segador collapsed next to each other, spent.

"What happened to you two in there?" Lavi asked.

"Many." -Allen

"Unspeakable." - Segador

"Things." – Both of them together. Everyone sweat dropped at the two white haired exoricsts.

"So what are we going to do with Komui's most recent abomination?" Lavi asked. There was a paused before everyone smiled.

_A few minutes later…._

"And toss!" Lavi said before Segador used his hammer fist to knock a piece of Sir Komlin at Lavi who used his hammer to make it go flying. "And up and up and there it goes!" Then Damon tossed a fireball at the flying piece of robot, making it explode into different colored flames.

"Best. Idea. Ever." Kori laughed as she saw the explosion. Victoria couldn't help but smile at everyone's joyous laughter.

_They've been through a lot, heck their still so young and have experienced much more than anyone else their age._ She thought sadly before she felt Kori drag her away from the wall she was leaning on.

"C'mon big sis, lighten up and smile." Kori pleaded. Victoria looked at her subordinate before laughing and smiling slightly. Kori smiled before they sat down next to the meditating Kanda and Reena.

"Ready guys?" Lavi asked using his hammer to hold the largest piece of S.S.K. up.

"Ready!" All three parasite types said. Lavi smiled before using Little Big hammer to toss the piece up. Segador used his hammer fists to knock it away while Allen and Damon attacked it with their ranged attacks. Creating large streams of colored chemical explosion and vapor trails, making the starry night even more peaceful. Every sat with each other in a big group.

"This has been…." Lavi said trying the find the right word.

"Peaceful?" Damon offered while laying on his back breathing lazily.

"Yeah… Except for the Komui part… That one was a problem." Lavi said looking at the two white haired parasite-types.

"Don't remind us…." They said darkly a black aura surrounding them until Lenalee and Haku bopped them on the heads, breaking them out of their stupor. Then they all laid down and enjoyed the stars.

"I wish we could do this everyday." Lenalee said smiling lying next to her friends.

"But good things, have to come to an end. We'll all be send on mission tomorrow." Haku said lying on Segador's cloak, and wrapping it around her for warmth.

"But we'll always remember this." Kori said. "And maybe we could all do this again."

"Agreed!" Every shouted before laughing, enjoy the nice calm warn friendly atmosphere. One of many before going back to being soldiers in a war no one of then wanted to be in, but did it for the people around them right now. Even Kanda had to smile at their naivety, before setting his mouth in a straight line again. They all knew that tomorrow would entail another job full of blood, sadness and misery, and they would take it with a grain of salt in order to protect the one's they love.

_We will end this war!_ They all thought with determination set for tomorrow.

* * *

**Segador: That felt a little emotional at the end...**

**Haku: I think it's kind of warm.**

**Jobab: Blagh! It's warma and friendly!**

**Shadow: I think it needs more... BLOOD!**

**Enoch: *Uses a newspaper and hits both of them on the head* Shut up. You're being annoying.**

**Victoria: Why was Komui trying to kill Allen and Segador?**

**Damon: Long story? Hehe.**

**Anyway, thank you all for sending in reviews and Noah applications. I still need around 3 more applications. Thank you Alice and Reena for your Noahs. One question... WHY IS YOUR NOAH SO EVIL REENA! And it's alright Alice, it's not tool ong. I like to read. That is all. **

**Jobab: Ooh. Lyra sound nice. *Smiles evilly***

**Kori: Calm down! *Tosses water on Jobab***

**Reena: Why did creator create evil her...**

**Anyways, if I don't update for a long time it's probably because of writers block, I'm writing my own story, or I'm going through stuff. Little unknown fact, I'm kind of emo looking and acting. But I'm not suicdal. I just transer that energy to my writing. That's why I love angst!**

**Every Oc: And we love you!**

**Gah! *Slips out of their grip* Warmness! It burns! Either way, t****ill then, see you all later!**

**Every Oc: Bye!**


	4. Snow and Reaper

**So here you go everyone, another chapter added to Bloodlines, I hope it's all worth your wait.**

**Lavi and Allen: Where are we?!**

**France!**

**Kanda: Che. Nefas means were in the Phantom G arc now, but couldn't find a place to fit the bonehead.**

**Lenalee: Kanda don't be so mean.**

**That's true, but also I want to build up to something. Now, random finder! *Points to Toma* Disclaimer!**

**Toma: Disclaimer: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's associative characters. Haku is owned by Desirae Iceton. Reena by ReenaKanda. WouldBeExorcist (WHO UPDATES HER STORIES MORE OFTEN THAN ME SO GO READ HER'S!) owns Victoria, while Damon is owned by Tonyrocks345 (WHO HAS UPDATED HIS STORY AND YOU SHOULD READ IT NOW!) Nefas only owns Segador, Shadow, Tikal, Enoch, Venator, and the future Noah of Happiness.**

**Every Canon Character:... NOAH OF HAPPINESS! THERE'S SUCH A THING!**

* * *

It was silent in the large city of Moscow. Many of its occupants were safety tucked away in its warm interior, laughing, eating, or drinking with friends and family. Except for five individuals, two of them, one male and one female, with white hair and large dark black and white costs while the other three, all female, were in business like suits with two dots on their foreheads. However that wasn't the strangest thing, what was the strangest was the fact it was snowing... in August.

"Where could it be?" Haku asked crunching through the snow. Silver eyes searching ironically through the white.

"Don't ask us, we're just following you." Kori said shrugging her shoulders then noticed a strange expression on Segador's face. "Something wrong Seg?"

"No. No, it's fine." Segador reassured, although the expression on his face was betraying his true emotions. That, and the fact he was fidgeting and twitching every time a snow flak landed on his body. Hid red and gold eyes showing their fear.

"Tell us the truth Segador." Victoria said stopping in front of the skeletal exorcist and poking a finger into his chest. He stopped making Haku stop as he was guiding her.

"N-n-nothing is wrong." Segador lied before he felt a large pile of snow fall on his person courtesy of Kori. He immediately jumped up and began to start to shake as everyone but Haku laugh at him. "W-what the hell brujah!" He chattered. They continued laughing, as Haku stood confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Segador just grumbled as the girls all tried to stifle their laughter. "What's going on?"

"Segador is afraid of snow." Kori snorted. Segador grew red on the places that weren't bone and his tail twitched slightly.

"Shut up." He grumbled to the CROW agents around him and the two hitchhikers inside.

_Hahaha! _Shadow laughed in his head, making Segador have a huge headache, while Enoch just chuckled lightly.

_You should've ran when you heard Komui say snow in the mission __description._ He pointed out. Segador mind grumbled to him angrily, wanting to forget his happened. Hiding his face behind his hood he began to walk with a concerned Haku trailing by him.

"Why are you scared of snow?" She whispered, it was strange to her. Here was Segador, someone who could face hordes of akuma, battle a Noah, and zombies, but afraid of the meaning over her name.

"It's an old traumatic thing." Segador answered shivering slightly. "It stated when Master and I trained up in the Andes. I was hit by an avalanche when our innocence clashed together. I was stuck for 5 days without food and ate only snow." He couldn't exactly read Haku's expression, but he was sure it was a cross between pity or amusement. He grumbled as he trudged on forward.

"I'm afraid of ghosts." Haku admitted causing Segador to stop.

"What?" He asked wondering if he heard her right. Her face became flustered before fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm afraid of ghosts." She replied again.

"How exactly? I mean you always seem to "ghost" around the order. How are you afraid of ghosts, when you almost act like one?" Segador asked incredulously. Haku tried to look a way from him.

"Yeah well you're afraid of snow for someone whose seems so cold to people." Haku replied glaring at him with her silver eyes. The two were stuck in a glaring contest, one who trained to never to blink and the other having no use for it.

Meanwhile the three CROW agents behind them all sweat dropped at the spectacle.

"Should we stop them?" Reena asked hoping to avoid a large exorcist on exorcist fight.

"This is your fault Kor." Victoria sighed seeing that both of them were too stubborn to admit defeat to each other.

"Don't call me Kor!" Said girl yelled before a large blizzard occurred swamping everyone in snow.

"_Madre de dios! {_2}" Segador shouted when the sudden onslaught of snow caught him unawares.

"Kyah!" Haku screamed feeling herself begin to raise in the air.

"Haku!" Segador said noticing his friend begin to rise. He immeadiately grabbed her hand, however now both of them began to float. "Why do we always end up with the worst innocence!" He shouted before they were swallowed up by the snow storm. At then it was gone, taking Haku and Segador but leaving the the three CROW agents sputtering and coughing.

"Wait. Where'd they go?" Kori questioned seeing the deep footprints from were the white haired exoricsts were.

"… We lost them again dammit…" Reena said face palming. It seems that whenever these three were around Segador was bound to disappear, this time however he took Haku with him.

"Why the hell does Segador always attract trouble." Victoria complained openly, hoping however was out there heard her. The other two girls just patted her back. Knowing that Lvellier wouldn't be happy with there loss of Segador's whereabouts… again!

Haku woke up first due to one key factor. Around them only smelled of snow, snow, and more snow. She nervously began to feel the walls around her only to feel only snow. She began to panic even more when she heard the grunting and swearing of a certain white haired exorcist waking up. She knew his reaction to what was happening.

"Ugh, my damn head. What the hell did I land on?" Segador wondered waking up. All he saw was white, white and more white. And then Haku, practically wearing coated in white. "Where are we?" He asked groggily. Haku gave him what hoped to be a shyish smile.

"Your not gong to like this…" She murmured hoping his won't freak out. Segador gave her a confused look, knowing she won't see, and waited for his vision to clear. When it did however, he felt his blood turn to ice. Then he promptly passed out again. Haku stared where she heard Segador's body thump onto the ground.

"Well it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." She breathed before trying to figure out a way out of the ice hole they were in.

* * *

**No Oc corner right now, but rather just my thoughts on all of you whose read, followed, favorited, and reviewed my work so far. I'll admit... I'm crap when it comes to update schedules, writing in general, creativity, and all around writing. But I'm happy to see you guys who stood by me since the cringe worthy first chapter of Counterpart, to the still rather cringeworthy chapter of Bloodlines.**

**For me, you guys are worth a lot more than you think. I know my updates are rather messy and many of you have probely dropped this because I take so long, but thank you. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It helps a lot.**

**P.S. Oc contest is now done. The winners are:**

**Caliope**

**Broken Alice**

**ForgotMyPassword (I see what you did there!)**

**ReenaKanda**

**And Strange Truths. Congradulations, I'll hopefully put your Noah's in the next chapter. If now, make the one after it purely about the Noah and introducing the Noah of Happiness. Till then, see you all later.**

**Every Oc: *Jumps out of surprise hole* BYE!**


	5. Fruition of Feelings

**Allen: Segador is doomed when he comes back to HQ isn't he...**

**Lavi: Yup! I wonder what Nefas is going to do to him in this chapter. He already kinda screwed him over by trapping him with Haku.**

**Kanda: Che. Haku's strong. She'll kick his ass if need be.**

**Lenalee: Aw, Kanda is sticking up for his little sister.**

**Cross: Oi! How many older brothers does this girl have? The blonde haired weird one and Mr. Sister complex is enough, but now the Girlyman is to?**

**Socalo: Bah! I want blood!**

**Kloud: You two are both idiots.**

**Tiedoll: *To busy painting***

**Lenalee: Well she kinda considers me an older sister, and most of the staff cousins. Lavi's kinda the eccentric sometimes weird uncle.**

**Allen: So he's kinda like master?**

**Cross and Lavi: We're not the same!**

**Cross: MORE WINE! *Slams cup down.***

**Tyki: Did we miss a party? *Take's Cross' glass and drinks it.* Ah, merlot.**

**Rhode: Allen! *Glomps Allen.* I missed you!**

**Lenalee: Get off of him. *Seethes with a dark aura, before jumping on Rhode and making a cat fight.***

**Lavi: Quick to the disclaimer Timcampy!**

**Timcampy: Discliamer: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's associatve characters. Haku is owned by Desirae Iceton, Victoria is owned by WouldBeExorcist, Reena by ReenaKanda, Kori by Alice Nyte, Damon by Tonyrocks345, while Nefas only owns Tikal, Segador, Shadow, Enoch, and Jobab. 3Alaska3 owns any edits done in this chapter, cause she's back!**

* * *

Segador woke up to a massive headache and to his horror, surrounded by snow. He was about to pass out from pure fear when he felt someone grab his head and slapped him hard.

"You are not passing out again!" Haku screamed slapping again for good measure. Segador tried to move out of the way, but being stuck in a small hole surrounded by snow did let him have much room. Eventually the slaps ceased and Segador clasped his face, full of pain.

"...Done yet?" He asked, hoping she can feel the amount of shock on his face. She nodded; flustered she had to slap him silly for him not to pass out. Segador grunted before fearfully looking around hoping this was all just a very bad dream. "So we're really in a snow cave?"

"Yup."

"And this is all snow."

"Uh huh."

"… And you're innocence can't faze us out."

"Sadly yes." Haku said before hearing Segador begin to take a big breath. Then he slammed his head against a wall. "I think I was able to get one of the emergency flash lights working." She said hoping there was enough light for Segador to see.

"That's good." Segador mumbled before suddenly crying out "Why! Why me!" and slamming his head into one of the snow walls. Haku began to grow fearful of her friend's sanity the more slams she heard.

"Stop." She said pulling away from his self-harm before they both fell into one of the snow walls causing some of the roof to fall and make the room even smaller. The two just stopped before causing even more damage.

Soon the shock and panic and panic of being trapped in an ice cave wore off causing the two to calm down and reevaluated the situation. They were stuck in an ice cave, the CROW agents don't know where they are, and Segador was still tense from the fact that he was surrounded by snow. Haku began to shiver from the cold. She hoped Segador won't mind about she was about to do.

Segador was still in his mind thinking what on Earth did he do to deserve to be in an ice cave, when he felt arms circle his waist and something press against his chest. He felt even warmer when he felt someone's breath permeate through his clothes and hit his skin. He looked down and nearly got a nosebleed when he saw Haku hugging him tightly around the waist and pressing her face into his chest.

…_.HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ Shadow laughed in his head, practically falling over and rolling in pure joy. _Enoch, forget all those plans, we have no more work to do._

_I have to admit, this is funny._ Enoch chuckled, trying to stifle the soon to evolve laugh about to happen. Segador would've retorted, if he wasn't too busy panicking at the fact Haku was hugging him tightly.

"H-H-Haku, w-what are you doing?" He asked stuttering and hoping his face wasn't as red as he thought. Haku didn't immediately respond, she just grew redder and buried her face even more. When she did speak though, Segador was able to decipher what sounded like "I'm cold" before she buried her face even more in the fabric of his clothes.

Segador, unsure of what to do, just stopped moving completely. He even stopped breathing. He did however thank god Tikal was still back at HQ, getting retrofitted for a new experimental upgrade for golems. He could image her taking video feed of this incident and using it for blackmail. She was devious like that. Then his thought process stopped when he felt Haku take off his coat. She did the same thing to her coat.

"I heard that the less layers of clothing you wear, the more warm you get." She explained hoping he would understand why she was taking off their coats. Although she didn't expect Segador's mind to just break then and there. "Seg?" she waved a hand in front of his face, hoping he didn't pass out again.

Segador wasn't unconscious however, just brain dead for the time being. Two thought entered his head and replayed over and over. One, the thought of Komui, Lenalee, Lavi, or anyone of the CROW agents seeing them in this compromising position. And two, Haku undressed hugging him. Then he felt a sudden massive heat press against his now bare chest as he saw Haku familiar white tuck underneath his chin.

He looked a little lower and immediately looked up, hoping she wouldn't notice the fact he just saw her… indecent. Quickly grabbing the coats, he wrapped them around themselves, keeping the heat in.

"Seg?" Haku asked looking up at him. Segador grunted in response, whether from awkwardness, or the sudden lack of forming anything coherent from his mouth due to the sheer wrath of emotion assaulting his system. "Could you… hug me?"

Haku hoped this wouldn't already strain the tense friendship the two had since the Komuvatim D incident and the following day of play. She felt Segador stiffen before she felt inhumanly cold and bony arms wrap around her small frame.

"Can you feel anything?" Haku asked all of the sudden.

"Feel what?" Segador asked after finally getting his voice back.

"Your arms. Can you ever feel anything? Anything soft?"

"…No. But I've grown accustomed to my curse. A weapon doesn't deserve to touch anything. A weapon is supposed to destroy."

"Is that how you see yourself?" Haku asked her silver eyes widening. Segador nodded, his chin lightly touching the top of Haku's head.

"How can I see myself as anything else? My face is half skull. My arms are completely bone, and I'm… I'm all alone." Segador whispered the last part to himself. He knew he had no family, no such thing as a nice place to go to. He was an outcast no matter where he went. "I'm an outcast." He said more to himself than to Haku. Then he felt small warm hands grab his face. The hands moved his head so it now faced Haku's silver eyes, close to brimming to tears.

"No. Don't say you're alone. You're not alone." Haku said angrily a tear spilling from her eyes. "You have friends. People who care. Even General Socalo. And… me." With each Haku said their faces got closer and closer. Their breath colliding with each other and mixing together. Soon their forehead touched together as they stared at each other. Both unblinking. One due blindness, and the other due to training. But then both their eyes closed at their lips met. They felt each other's emotion pulled into that one kiss. When they pulled apart, Segador had a small smile on his face while Haku was extremely red.

"S-s-sorry if it wasn't good enough." She stuttered fearful, as she didn't see Segador's smile. "I-I-It was my first one s-" Then Segador kissed her shutting off the flow of words.

"Stop. You're sound like Miranda." He smiled before pulling her into an embrace. "You know, I think I've finally gotten over my fear of snow."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're my _hermoso ángel en la nieve._ My beautiful snow angel." He whispered in her ear. She shivered before tucking her head underneath his chin. "The only thing I'm worried about is Komui going to kill me for."

"Don't worry he'll understand." Haku said assuredly.

"How? I mean, I can barely show my face out to the public, how am I supposed to…" Then he stopped when he felt Haku kiss the skeletal side of his face.

"Stop worrying. Besides, I like skeletons." She said before embracing amorously. The two soon began to drift off. The combination of heat and recent events making them seek solice in rest. The last thing they saw were each other before their eyes closed. A large green glowing snowflake falling from the snow and dropped on Segador's head as he held Haku securely, not letting go of his angel.

"Have you found them yet?" Reena shouted into her communicator to the other CROW members as they ran through the streets of Moscow.

"No! Dammit, I can't see anything through this blasted snow!" Victoria shouted as she trudged through the main streets of the city.

"I hope Bone-chan isn't freaking out too much from this." Kori muttered as she shook the copious amounts of snow off her coat. "What I wouldn't give for Damon's innocence right now. Heck maybe even Damon himself…"

"What was that Kori?" Reena asked from the otherside hearing her friend say something about innocence.

"N-N-Nope! Didn't say anything!" She stuttered going a little pink at the fact her friend heard her.

"Focus, we have to find them before this snow get's anywor-" then the snowstorm that covered the three stopped abruptly, causing the three to all pause in shock. The air was still cold and crisp, but the three soon found it much easier to search for the their charges without the snow flying in their faces. However even then they couldn't find them. Eventually they all met on a rooftop out of breath and a little rosy from the cold.

"Do we even have a clue where they are?" Victoria sighed. Reena and Kori shook their heads. "Dammit, if this ever gets out Link is never going to let me live this down."

"How could we lose those two though? They stick out like sore thumbs!" Kori shouted indigently. Kori and Victoria soon went on tirade on how on earth they lost two of the Order's exorcists, while Reena was busy looking at an oddly large pile of snow.

"Guys, did anyone check that snow pile there?" She asked the two lamenters. They looked at her, puzzled, before all three of them face palmed. Soon the three, Victoria being dragged by Kori because she was too busy yelling at how much of an idiot she was, stood in front of the large pile of snow. Then without further ado, Kori kicked it making the entire pile collapse in on itself. There two sets of voices, one a scream the other a screech. Reena smacked the back of Kori's head.

"Why did you do that? They could be injured!" Victoria shouted. Kori grumbled while she rubbed the back of her head, mumbling "mother hen" as Victoria and Reena quickly cleared the snow.

"Quick! Put on clothes!" Haku shouted quickly fumbling around for her blouse. Segador grunted when he felt snow hit his bare skin, but quickly tried to put his shirt on. However it was proved for naught as soon he snow was cleared from around the two. Haku only had her blouse on but now buttoned, and Segador was still shirtless.

"Uh. Are we interrupting something?" Kori smirked at the two red faced teens. Reena quickly tried to hide the growing red blush of awkwardness with her cloak, while Victoria just stared open mouthed and wide eyed.

"It isn't what you think!" Haku shouted indigently. Segador shook his quickly in agreement, hopefully the CROW agents won't think about the implication of their indecency. However knowing Kori, there was no chance of that happening.

"What were you two doing without clothes? Sex!?" She screeched eliciting many "no's!" and "It's not what you think!" from the two whitenettes. Eventually Reena took pity on the two flustered exorcists by quickly grabbing Kori's smirking form and pulling her back.

"We'll be back after a while!" She shouted using her cloak to restraining her younger companion. Leaving them with the piercing stare of the eldest of the trio.

"So you two didn't consummate your love?" She asked warily, one of her eye brows quirking up. Two were so shocked they didn't say anything. Out of all of them, they didn't expect Victoria to be the one who would tease them about it. "Well shame on you Segador for taking advantage of poor blind Haku." She teased, and she was rewarded with Segador extremely flustered ace.

"N-N-Not yet!" Haku shouted indigently, but stopped when she realized what she said.

"Yet?" Victoria said surprised.

"I found the Innocence!" Segador shouted holding out the large snow flak, hoping to steer away from this conversation and salvaging as much dignity and pride for himself and Haku.

"Oh I don't care about that right now." Victoria said smirking, knowing full to not put this in her report. Leverrier didn't need to know about this. "So what did you mean by "Not yet" Haku? Hm."

"This is going to be a long trip back to the order." Segador sighed covering his hopefully not to red face from peering eyes. Making sure he had the glowing green snow flake, he and the girls began to walk back to the train station. Kori and Victoria teasing Haku the entire time, while Shadow and Enoch teased Segador inside his head. However not one noticed the darker presence of Segador's mind, laughing himself manically.

_Oh boy. Never show your heart so publicly. It makes so easier to break it… Or to twist it into a dark hole. Haha. _The voice laughed no one hearing him.

* * *

**Segador and Haku: *Too shocked and embaressed to even say anything.***

**Shadow, Jobab, Damon, and Kori: Segador and Haku sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes an exorcist wielding innocence!**

**Segador and Haku: *Segador quickly uses his cloak to cover himself and Haku before disapearing into another dimension.***

**Victoria: I thought Nefas would wait a while before doing this, but I guess not. Although it's a little-**

**YES I KNOW IT'S CORNY! I GET IT ALREADY! MAKE THE FUTURE COMMENTS STOP! IT BURNS!... Okay I'm done.**

**Victoria: I was going to say cute, but that works to...**

**Reena: And for clarification Nefas complains he can't write romance worth a damn. He's better with Angst, maybe hurt and comfort, and mayber horror. But he sucks at Romance. Love's to read it, but sucks at writing it...**

**So yeah, the next chapter with Noah centric so look out everyone. *Steps into the dark side of the room... Literally, there is a big difference of lighting.* Welcome to the dark side! Mwahahaha! Till then, see you all later! But one thing though... HGHSCHOOL!**

**Oc's: Bye!**


	6. House of Noah

**Rhode: Yay, a Noah specific chapter!**

**Tyki: Don't care! *Passes out on a chair.**

**Wisely: And judging on Tyki's thoughts, he had a little too much to drink last night... So I guess I'll be reading the responses to the views. *Clears throat***

**NivanaFrk97: Probably, but then again Enoch and Jobab aren't... Yeah, I'll leave that for a big shocker later on.**

**Broken Alice: Yes! I kept banging my head against my desk because I suck when it comes to romance!**

**Lulubell: Well since Tyki and Wisely won't do the disclaimer I guess I-**

**The Earl: Disclaimer~! NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's associative characters. Mypthe is owned by Strange Truths, Kurosaki is owned by ForgotMyPassword, Lyra is owned by ReenaKanda, and Alice/Alyss/Malice is owned by Broken Alice. While Nefas owns Aiko Tenshi the Noah of happiness. 3Alaska3 owns the editorial rights.**

**Rhode: Now on with the story!**

* * *

"Nee-san!" Rhode running over to the 16 year old Noah. A girl of around 16 years of age with reddish brown hair turned around just in time to see Rhode hug her around her middle. "Kurosaki is being mean to me and Tyki won't help me with my homework!"

"Rhode how many times do I have to say it, Tyki can help you with your homework, but he can't do it for you." The girl sighed.

"But's it's so boring Caliope!" Rhode complained theatrically. "I already know how to speak English and I already know enough History." Caliope sighed as Rhode childishness, but at the same time smiled due to the fact she still liked the oldest yet youngest Noah. Then the said Noah's eyes lit up with mischievous as an idea invaded her head.

"Do you want to help me prank Kurosaki?"

"… Sure. Why not. We can even get Lyra to help if needed, we all know she likes to prank anyone."

"Yay!" Rhode hugged the girl around her neck. "You're the best! Now where did Millennie put the whipped cream?"

A young man of around 23 was laying on the roof of the Noah household. He had short black hair and white shirt with the usual Noah stigmata along his forehead. Next to him was a cat, black with a bell tied around its neck. Both of them were napping soundly, the afternoon sun providing warmth and relaxation to them both.

"Sh, they're still sleeping." Caliope whispered as she carried a large feather. Behind her Rhode, who carried whipped cream, and another girl who was around five four and had jet-black hair, black jeans and a black t-shirt, who carried an apple pie tiptoed across the roof.

"Good, this is going to make it better than." The other girl said placing the pie very gently in the 23 year olds hand then just as a precaution, glued it to his hand. Rhode very quietly added copious amounts of whipped cream onto it. However when she first pressed down on it, a loud sound verbatim from it, causing the cat to stir slightly. Moving quickly, Caliope started to scratch and pet the cat behind the ears, resonating a deep and slow purr from the cat.

"Shhhhh. Go to sleep Lulu." She whispered before the cat's eyes drifted shut and started to sleep.

"That was close." Rhode said after she finished emptying out the entire can of whipped cream onto the pie.

"Are you girls ready?" the third girl asked. Caliope and Rhode nodded, both of them almost shaking with excitement.

"Rhode, you and Lyra hide behind the door, I'll use the feather." Caliope said. Rhode and the third girl, Lyra, tip toed their way away, making sure not to step on any of the loose tiles of the roof and hid behind the door.

"Hey guys!" A female of around 21 shouted behind the two, nearly scaring Rhode and Lyra to death. They turned around to see a woman wearing a bright yellow shirt reaching well past her knees with short sleeves. Immediately Lyra and Rhode clamped their hands over her mouth and used their hands to the universal sign of silence before helping her look over the edge of the door just as Caliope began to use the feather to tickle the man's nose. Swatting at it a few times with the hand not holding the pie and failing uselessly, he finally used his other hand, only to have a pie slam right into his face.

"What the fu-" The guy shouted out when he felt apples, crust, whipped cream, and a tin slam into his nose. Then everything after that sounded too muffled and incoherent to decipher. Lulubell woke up just in time to see Kurosaki choking and completely covered in whipped cream and pie. Cocking her head to the side, she just went back to napping, thinking she was still dreaming, while Kurosaki was stuck choking on pie. The three pranksters and the one spectator were all laughing joyously at the prank.

Finally after shoveling most of the pie out of his mouth he turned a sharp glare to the three giggling girls and older woman. He grumbled something about having "shitty luck" before wiping the pie of his face and taking a deep breath and sighing.

"Haha, that was very funny, but what the hell!" He shouted steam literally coming out of his ears.

"You didn't help me with homework." Rhode answered still laughing with the other girls. Kurosaki sighed before pulling a rag from his jean pocket and began to wipe away the pie. Suddenly an explosion rocketed the whole house as a screaming Debbito and Jasdero suddenly flew from a window and into the far off distance.

"What happened to them?" Caliope asked after recovering from her laughter.

"They talked about figuring out a way to take in that one exorcists blood." Alyss said before her features instantly darkened and her Noah form appeared. "Ah ha! I'm awake now!" She shouted triumphantly once the sun had started to set.

"Hey Malice how was your nap?" Rhode asked already knowing the answer.

"Fucking boring!" Malice shouted brashly. "That one is still crying in here!" Malice then pointed to her head. "I can deal with Alyss, but Aliss is fucking annoying!"

"Yes, you've told us thousands of times." Lyra said gently trying to calm down the fire spitting Noah sister.

"Yeah. Well I damn well mean it." She hissed vehemently, she cracked her knuckles and began to star up at her own forehead. Then everyone heard the sound of car honking.

"Daddie's home!" Rhode shouted excitedly before bounding the stairs to meet with her adopted father.

"I thought Sherill wasn't going to be back for another week or so?" Lulubell questioned to herself after turning back to her human form and following everyone. There they saw Sherill Kamelot, talking to his younger brother Tyki Mikk.

"Tyki! You're awake! Dad, you're home!" Rhode said tackling the Kamelot brothers. Tyki's eyes widened when he felt his back hit the ground. Sherill had a nosebleed when he saw how cute his daughter looked with her joyful face.

"Yo Tyki, woke up from your nap." Kurosaki said helping his friened up. Tyki yawned before pulling back his messy hair.

"Yeah. You can blame the two idiots who blew up a while ago." Tyki said gesturing to Debbito and Jasdero who had now come up smoking and covered in black soot.

"Che, we'll master our new technique eventually." Debitto scoffed waving a hand off as Jasdero began to clean his face with a rag.

"Beat him. Beat him!" Jasdero chanted, knowing everyone knew it was about the vampire exorcist, Arystar Krory.

"Why are you here early Sherill?" Lulubell asked, the known question on everyone's mind. "Weren't you still in Europe to help provoke the growing tensions between nations."

"Well originally that was the plan. That was until the Earl contacted me about new and great news." A wide grin was soon formed on his face, as everyone else's turned to utter confusion. Sherill opened the door to his car, and ushered out a the Earl twirling Lero around and a short young woman around 17 with shoulder long black hair, a white knee length dress, and an emotionless face.

"Thank god. Some one who isn't an idiot. How have you been Mypthe." Malice greete roughly, lightly grinning at her friend.

"Good." Mypthe replied, before standing next to Sherill.

"Hello everyone~!" The Earl sang, everyone answered him back within a range of answers. "I trust everyone was safe under Tyki's charge."

_Why did he think that was a good idea! _Tyki thought.

"Bullshit." Kurosaki coughed. The Earl chose to ignore that outburst.

"Now I know you've all been patient. And now it's time to deliver the greatest news of all!" The Earl sang. "We now have a new sister." He paused to let that message sink in, there were wide array of answers, but all of them were positive.

"Wisely found her (Tyki and Kurosaki: Dammit another girl!) on his trip to the America's." The Earl explained before Wisely's snow white appeared, helping a young woman around 14 with long white hair wearing a bronze smiling theater mask over her face.

"C'mon it's okay to take off the mask." Wisely persuaded gently. The girl looked at him fearfully, but the smile on his face seemed to have helped her nerves, as her mask gently lowed to reveal a girl with a pale porcelain skin and small almost delicate looking features. Like a doll, whose entire form was composed of fragile glass. One odd touch, and the entire thing would break in on itself. She had warm brown eyes, and a tear drop face.

"H-h-hello. I'm Aiko Tenshi. The Noah of Happiness." She stuttered out before everyone enveloped her in a big hug.

"Welcome to the family!" They all cheered to the new comer, even Tyki and Kurosaki. Aiko smiled, before accepting the hug. It had been a long time since anyone has shown her a kind of kindness. It's been a long time since she actually felt… happy.

"By the way, we'll be hosting a ball very soon. So please dress nicely." The Earl sang before opening the door, however his smile was tinged with a bit of sadism. "We'll be hosting the Black Order."

* * *

**Caliope: So this is what the Oc corner looks like.**

**Lyra: It seems really nice.**

**Malice: Lame! Needs more red! *Grabs a bucket of red paint and throws it everywhere.* Much better!**

**Kurosaki: *Get's hit by paint.* Hey! I'm napping here!**

**Malice: Screw off!**

**Aiko: I'm scared. *Backs away from the two fuming Noah.***

**Mypthe: *Pats her shoulder* There there. It's alright. They just have many issues to work out.**

**Kurosaki and Malice: WE DON'T HAVE ISSUES!**

**Lyra: *Throws a smoke bomb at the ground* See you all later!**

**{Nefas} P.S. It's really frikin' hard to write as a Noah! Especially an Oc Noah! Ah, my brain!**

**{3Alaska3} P.P.S Think about my poor brain and terrible eyesight, tryin' to find all of your barely made mistakes...**


	7. Minutes Before the Dance

**Allen: Why are we going to a dance Nefas?**

**Because it amuses me so much.**

**Tyki: Aren't we going to be there?**

**Wisely: Seems so.**

**Stop reading my mind!**

**Lavi: Wait, this Noah reads minds! 0.0**

**Wisely: I can see more than that. *Smiles sleazily.***

**Lenalee: Pervert! *Kicks him away!***

**Wisely: Ah!**

**Rhode:*Wearing a referee uniform* Goal!**

**Kanda: Che. All this stupid shit going on, and Nefas hasn't even gone to the responces to the reviews.**

**I was getting to that ****_es_**** stupido! Also quick announcement, in Highschool I'm taking Spanish, so you'll be seeing a lot more Spanish from Segador so I can practice. Anyway, responses!**

**ForgotMyPassword: Don't worry, I'll try balance out bad luck with just comical bad luck. But after a few chapters, you'll be seeing a lot more angst than humor. Either way, I'll try to put it in somewhere.**

**Caliope: Thanks a bunch! In all honesty, it was really easy to write for Caliope. Just write like I would write if I was a girl and had a little sister... That sounded a lot better in my... No it didn't sound right at all...**

**Broken Alice: Uh uh uh Malice and Alyss. This dance is happening on a moonless night, so everyone get ready to say hi to Alice.**

**Current Reader Number: 883 And with that, Miranda! Do the disclaimer!**

**Miranda: D-D-D-D-**

**Okay! Krory disclaimer! *Trys to stop Miranda from trying to leap through 4th wall portal!* Stop! It's not your fault!**

**Krory: Disclaimer: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's associative characters. Haku is owned by Desirae Iceton, Victoria is owned by WouldBeExorcist (Read her stories!), Reena is owned by ReenaKanda (And her stories!), Kori by Alice Nyte, Damon is owned by Tonyrocks345 (Check out his stories too!), and Segador, Enoch, Shadow, Jobab, and Tikal are all owned by Nefas. Edits are owned by Alaska.**

**Socalo: NOW ON TO THE FUCKING STORY!**

* * *

"P-P-Please stay still Haku." Miranda stuttered out as she tried to help Haku into her dress. Right now Lenalee, Haku, Miranda, and General Klaud (Lau Jimin was around…. Somewhere.) were all in a passenger car (the biggest room in the entire train courtesy of Komui Lee) trying to get dressed for the party.

"S-Sorry, but I'm nervous." Haku nearly whispered trying to calm down, but unsuccessfully doing so. "This is Seg's first dance, and I want him to remember this. What if I mess up? What if I'm too much of a hindrance? What if I-"

"Then you can kick his ass if he thinks so." General Klaud responded from the chair she's been sitting in for the pass hour waiting for the other woman to finish. Being a general for nearly 10 years, she's been to many of these balls and dances and knew what to expect. Cross being drunk and trying to grab any female in sight (Useless man), Socalo sitting in a corner sleeping with his eyes open with his mask on with bottles of whiskey near him, Lau Jimin would be in the chandelier eating whatever he could find, Yuu Kanda leaning a wall one hand holding Mugen, and Lavi trying to get as many women to fall for him as possible. Although this time her interest has been piqued and her look a little mellowed out. Cross isn't here to amuse her with his antics, but both his and Socalo's apprentice where to show up this time, and one of them are intimate with young Haku.

"G-G-General Klaud!?" Haku squeaked out hearing the general's rather blunt statement.

_Yup. Still not used to me yet._ Klaud sighed in her mind before standing up out of her chair and stretching her legs before walking over to the still moving Haku. "Listen Haku, you're a great exorcist and by default a damn strong woman."

"I'm strong?"

"Are you literally blind?" Haku nodded. "Then you're stronger than all of the men in the entire order combined. Do you think any of them go through what you go through daily?" Again another nod. "So if Socalo's apprentice doesn't accept you, I give you full permission as a general to kick his sorry ass." There was a brief sort of silence before Klaud saw Haku stand up and give her hug. Tears streaming down her face. She briefly heard a muffled phrase of "thank you" from the girl buried face. Lau Jimin came out of wherever he was hiding and jumped onto the young girl's shoulder. At first Haku tensed up, but then Lau Jimin began to hug the girl around her neck.

"You see even Lau Jimin thinks you're strong. If he didn't he might've bit you." Klaud said lightly patting the girl's back and chuckling. "And don't worry, this is a masquerade party so you and he will wearing masks."

"Speaking of masks, I finally found them." Lenalee said bringing over a cardboard box literally overflowing with packing peanuts. Opening it up, Lenalee gasped, Klaud raised a surprised eyebrow, Miranda fidgeted with the thought of something like that in her clumsy hands, and Haku just stared at whatever masks Lenalee brought with her.

"Nii-san found them when a long time ago back in China when an Italian traveling merchant came by." Lenalee explained handing a mask to each one of them.

"I normally don't trust objects such as these… but I think I'll forgo my doubts this once." Klaud smirked. Lau Jimin came by her shoulder and tried to take it from her hands, but Klaud just shook her head and he put his hand back down.

"A-A-Are you sure I-I-I should wear this?" Miranda asked timidly holding the expensive looking mask.

"Nii-san says that the lining is really strong, really thin metal, so it won't break that easily." Lenalee responded assuredly, Miranda's face relaxed, only slightly though.

"What does mine look like?" Haku asked fearful she might be stuck with the worse one. All three of the other young women looked at Haku before turning to the remain mask in the box before giggling slightly.

"Don't worry Haku, your mask fits perfectly." Lenalee giggled before helping her sister put on the mask.

**_Meanwhile with the guys…._**

"You can't catch me!" A cerulean mullet-wearing boy around 9 taunted, rollerblading down the hallways of a train.

"Timothy! Come back here and finish So we can finish dressing you!" A woman with brown hair in ponytail called running after the boy, Timothy.

"Exorcists sure are getting younger and younger now a days." Komui remarked wearing a formal Chinese styled tuxedo, his expression tinged with sadness.

"And innocence seems to have evolved to have stranger and stranger powers." A voice said behind Komui. He turned around to see a young man wearing a demon mask over his face and a dark tuxedo. White hair was seen falling through the gaps of his top hat.

_Ah, I missed the smell of tuxedos._ Enoch breathed in his mind. _It tends to make one feel sophisticated. Regal. Powerful._

_I can barely breath!_ Shadow rasped out.

_¡Cállate!_ Segador hissed into his head.

"Allen, I can't see how you wear this all the time." Segador complained to the other white haired youth on his right wearing an ornate chrome jester mask.

"It comes with lots of practice and patience. And some more patience" Allen responded, his mask not giving away any of the mirth on his face.

"Che. This is stupid." Kanda hissed wearing a dark blue kimono, Mugen tied to his obi on his hip. A scowl on his face as he saw the two juniors fidget with their ties.

"C'mon Yuu, lighten up." Lavi responded, his mask hanging on the side of his face. "It's supposed to be a party. With free drinks all around! Even that sake drink you like so much!"

"Drinks?" Allen muttered fearfully. Segador groaned.

"We're not carrying Master Cross/Socalo." They responded. Everyone in the car looked at the two depressed whitenettes before bursting out laughing. Soon everyone felt the train stop and the sound of feet echoing down the hall.

"Now remember everyone." Komui said standing up. "We're guest at an important benefactor's ball. Try and keep destruction to a minimum. Oh and Segador?" Said exorcists looked up to see Komui smiling down at him. "Since this is a masquerade party, it'll be like a hunt with everyone wearing masks." Everyone in the car shivered. Even Kanda.

_Dammit. Why did Komui have to find out _Segador lamented in his head.

_Do you regret your relationship at all?_ Enoch asked, smiling though underneath his mask.

_I don't regret it for the world._ Segador chuckled before he and the others in the car began to walk out of the train car and into a carriage sent by the Noë family. As they rode in complete silence, the only noise being the sound of wooden carriage hitting rocks and metal axels creaking.

"So who are the Noë family?" Allen asked breaking the silence.

"One of our most influential and wealthy benefactors." Komui answered. "The head of the Noë family is the Earl Adam of Time. He has a rather eccentric and extended family and very generous. Providing many of the people here jobs and homes in exchange for nothing."

"That man really sounds like a man of god." Segador said surprised. Komui nodded in agreement. Then they heard the horses neigh before the carriage stopped and the driver let them out.

"Welcome to the House of Noë." A rather elegantly dressed man in 30's and elegant suit greeted. A pumpkin headed cane in his hand, a black top hat over his head, and a monocle over his eye. "My family and I have been expecting you." He bowed in respect. Behind him, a large mansion looming over them. Bright lights were seen through it's many windows, and many people streaming through the many carriages near the one the males of the Black Order rode in.

* * *

{Kanda's Kimono}

1 .bp. blogspot _8OogP4DbsQQ/TQEckCRxSBI/AAAAAAAAAOQ/yJnT5XDOQGg/s 320/ men%2Bki .jpg

{Kanda's Mask}

th04. Deviantart fs71/PRE/i/2011/234/e/0/gold_fantasy_wolf_mask_by_ merimask-d47gxjq .jpg

{Allen'sMask}

farm4. static. flickr 3444/3919542411_62c6135edd_m .jpg

{Lavi's Mask}

31 .media .tumblr d0ba1008f3ab248c33ae84c86de93cfc/tumblr_mo6sp2lmeM 1ri28pco1_500 .jpg

{Segador's Mask}

img .wondercostumes imgzoom/devil-half-mask-7993 .jpg

{Lenalee's Mask}

fc02 .deviantart fs70/i/2013/055/2/9 /blue_butterfly_mask_by_silvercicada-d5w2m4o .jpg

{Haku's Mask}

d2ioxk6j48jnme .cloudfront media/catalog/product/e/-/e-cx-07178-divine-lace-m etal-masqurade-mask-white-and-silver-close .jpg

{The Earl Adam of Time}

fc01 . deviantart fs71/f/2011/009/0/b/millenium_earl_by_daniel_de_ chaos - d36tdi5 .jpg

**Just take out the spaces, and you get links to the pictures that I found were the most similar!**

* * *

**Segador: *Fidgetting and hopping from foot to foot to releive his anxiosness.*Why do I feel like this chapter is just a prelude to angst...**

**Damon: My angst senses are telling me the next one is.**

**Haku: How could he make this angst?**

**Victoria: Sh! You know how Nefas is! He's bi-polar! And the only way he relieves it, is by writing!**

**Kori: And for a long time, he's been in this rut to the lack of a social life and love life.**

**DON'T TALK ABOUT MY LIFE WHEN I'M RIGHT HERE!**

**Reena: Shut up! *Attacks me with her cloak***

**Alice: *Tries to stay away from the many loud people.***

**Mypthe: *Pats Alice's shoulder* Don't worry. You'll be introduced in the next chapter, but in a good way.**

**Kurosaki: *Looking through the fridge* Do we have any food?**

**Jobab: Check the pantry.**

**Enoch: This place is getting really cramped.**

**Shadow: You think? Anyway, that's all we have for now. Till next time everyone! Shadow is saying good bye for once!**


	8. The House of Noe

**Allen: Jeez, that was a long hiatus.**

**Kanda: *Tied to a chair with a note over his mouth.* Note: Too tired and depressed to deal with Kanda's bull shit.**

**Lavi: God thing these next few chapters are prewritten before Nefas decided to pull an angst session on us.**

**Lenalee: Well I guess I'll do a disclaimer: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray or it's associative characters. Haku is owned by Desirae Iceton, Reena by ReenaKanda, Victoria by WouldBeExorcist, Kori by Alice Nyte, Damon by Tonyrocks345, Mypthe is owned by Strange Truths, Caliope is owned by well Caliope, Kurosaki by ForgotMyPassword (Hope you remember your password soon!), while Malice, Alyss, and Alice is owned by Broken Alice. 3Alaska3 owns the ratification of any editorial mistakes while Nefas owns Segador, Tikal, Jobab, Shadow, Enoch, and Aiko. *Takes a breath* Did I forget anything else?**

**Miranda: Uh.. Answers to reviews from the last chapter?**

**Krory: To Caliope and Alice: "Your dress descriptions were put into the chapter." Oh wait Nefas has a side note... It reads: "I'm a guy with no sense of fashion, THANK YOU!"... Well that was nice of them.**

**Link: To Alice Nyte: "Don't worry about it. I get swamped with stuff and can't update Bloodlines." Hm... It seems Nefas needs work with his organization skills.**

**Miranda: To Silent Lynn: "Alice is the third personality to the Malice/Alyss trio that Broken Alice owns. She's the calmest of the three and the nicest. Also the Earl made sure all the people in the mansion were actually human. He'll dispose of them later." **

**Bookman: To Strange Truths: "Haha! I have a different plan for Mypthe."... Well that can't be good. Either way, onto the story. Although a warning, this next chapter in the same style Nefas wrote D. Gray Man Fairytale, although this time with even more characters. So please bare with him.**

**Komui: Oh Nefas had a certain repsonce to guest reviewer Lol. Ice the FLAMER! *Shoots liquid nitrogen at the review* And that's that. **

**Toma: ****And now for the Disclaimer: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's associative characters. The Oc's belong to their own authors or guest reviewers. Nefas only owns Segador, Aiko, Enoch, Jobab, Tikal, Shadow, and Venator. The fixes to the mistakes belong to 3Alaska3, the loyalest beta in the history of fanficion.**

* * *

In front of the house of Noë, a Demon was fidgeting impatiently. His leg twitching every so often, and he began to sweat despite the near artic wind. Next to him, a clown looked concerned.

"Are you alright?" the Clown asked. The Demon nodded, but to everyone around him it looked to stiff.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me the great skeleton exorcist is scared!" The Rabbit laughed popping up behind the demon.

"I-I'm not." The Demon hissed, but then a thought occurred to him. "Where are the CROW agents?"

"They came before to scope out the place." The Rabbit answered. "So basically we'll be seeing them inside, Howard's in there to."

"…Great…." The Clown and the Demon muttered before they heard the sound of horses neighing.

"Che. This is still stupid." The wolf hissed, his katana clutched in his hand tightly. Next to him the scientist was busy fidgeting, waiting for his little sister to come with her friends. Soon everyone heard the sound of one last carriage come. They all turned to see a beautiful silver carriage. Once it stopped in front of them, 4 beautiful maidens came out. A butterfly, a mouse, a monkey, and an angel.

"I take it the trip here was safe." The Scientist said to the Monkey, resisting the urge to rip apart the Demon when he took the angel in hand and into the house.

"It was good. Haku finally got over her fear probably will have a wonderful evening with Socalo's apprentice." The Monkey answered. She smiled briefly as she saw the Demon being dragged into the house by the Angel. "Oh Komui, try not to ruin this night for the two love birds."

At this, the scientist looked disheartened as he sighed as glumly began to walk back into the house. Although the Monkey could faintly hear words like "Komurin" "Upgrades" and "castration". The Monkey face palmed softly, she hopped the Scientist wouldn't succeed with his plans; she wonders what their children would look like.

Soon the Demon and Angel were in the corner of the party. One of them trying hard not to run out here, while one felt loss. Next to them, the Butterfly and the Clown were gracefully dancing with the motions, born with the grace and finesse of nobility. Eventually the Demon steeled enough courage to bow and flash the angel a devilish smile.

"While I may not dance as well as I fight, my I have this dance _bello angel{1}"_ The Demon said extending a hand. The Angel just giggled with glee before taking his hand as he swept her across the dancefloor.

The Rabbit was soon making many women swoon over him with his eccentric and extravagant attitude, while the Wolf just growled at any women, or man, came near him.

"Do you see them?" A young girl with purple hair and wearing a doll like mask asked peering into the crowd with a pair of opera glasses.

"Uh Rhode, you do realize this is a masquerade party." A man wearing a grey cat mask said lounging lazily on a couch as he watched his sister try to spot the exorcists. "Besides the Earl doesn't want an incident tonight."

"But I want to find Allen!" The Doll complained huffing and crossing her arms. The Tomcat just chuckled before taking grabbing a drink from a serving girl their family hired at the last minute.

"!" A high pitched smack was heard as the Tomcat looked and saw a young woman with a tragedy theater mask on who just slapped a lustily looking nobleman. The woman was wearing a beautiful blue green dess, pearls swered into the waist ribbon, a fish finned mask was over her face, but the Tomcat and Doll knew who she was. (The Doll was the one who helped her design that dress!) She ran and hid behind Rhode and Kurosaki as Kurosaki gave the noble a very pointed and venomous glare. The noble got the message and quickly backed away, a wet stain soon covering his the front of his pants.

"You okay Alice?" The Doll asked. The Tragedy looked at her and nodded, relief flooding her eyes. "Just stay with Kurosaki or Tyki for the time being…. Unless Tyki found another woman to seduce…." The Mute eyes lighted up with fear before tightly clinging to the Tomcat. He just sighed before tucking her underneath his arm, like an older brother.

"Go on and find your Allen, Rhode." The Tomcat sighed waving the Doll off. She squealed happily before bounding off to find her "Allen". The Mute gave the Tomcat an estranged look. "It's a long story…."

The Memories looked at the large mass of people, all of them dancing and having a good time, as she sat by drinking some minor wine. Whether it's by the Tradegy's power or because the Earl knew how to have excellent parties. To her, it would all just be collected in memories. She saw four people with hair as pale as snow in the crowd however. One she knew was heard friend, the Physic, one of them she knew as "Allen" from the Doll. However she the last two she didn't know, one was a man while the other a woman. The woman wore a angel mask over face, while the man wore a demon's. They however danced without a care in the world. The Memories heard the woman laugh as the man told a joke that bore no meaning, but was funny to her ears.

However the Noah within her stirred within her as she saw the man. Above him were two men, apparatuses that sprouted from his twin shadows that no average person could see. One of them was wearing a silver elegant suit with a bi-facial expression mask over his face, while the other wore all black with an angry expression mask over his face. However both men turned to the Memories, and for a brief moment they merged together and smiled at her, before laughing and melting back into the Demon who soon danced into the crowd.

_It's… Him._ The Memories thought her face going pale with fear. In her head, she felt the pain of dying, seeing her entire family slaughtered by two men. One of those men wasn't even supposed to exist. She began to move to try and find the Earl, but then saw her drink had changed to a dark purple liquid than looked and tasted like wine, but had a slight herbal taste to it._Damn. Sleeping herbs._ Her vision began to fade as she stumbled to a couch to try and sit down. _Damn his powers of Reality…_ Then her eyes closed as she drifted away to a dream sleep, but of memories.

"Are you sure you haven't danced before?" The Angel asked laughing as she and the Demon effortlessly began to glide along the dance floor.

"Nope, I'm just really good at copying people." The Demon chuckled as he tried to comply with the Fallen One's in his head.

_Put your hand there. No not there, there! She'll think you're a perv if you put it there. Good now step, watch her foot!_ The Fallen One ordered.

_Who the hell is that!_ Shadow asked mentally pointing to a woman wearing a scarlet and gold gown. Feathers and a single red ruby was seen embedded in her Phoenix shaped mask as she danced with a little white haired girl wearing a smiling theater mask and laughing.

_On second thought, dance like her! She's fabulous!_ Enoch ordered.

"Wee! Spin me again Nee-san!" The Joy squealed with happiness as she felt her older sister spin and dance with her to the music. Her older sister just laughed as she spun them again as they weeved to and fro with the many other dancers. The Dancer spotted the Clown and the Butterfly gracefully waltzing to the music, at the same time a Demon and Angel passed her.

_He seems new to this. Hope his date is experienced. _The Dancer laughed to herself as she saw the Demon try and keep up with his lover's fluid easy steps.

"Well for a first time, you're really good Seg." The Angel laughed lightly brushing her lips against his neck. Segador blushed underneath his mask before feeling someone tap his shoulder. He turned and saw three women behind him. All three of them wearing crow masks, but each with their own little personal flare. One of them had a large plume, indicating she was the leader. Another had a scar over her eyehole, and the last one was colored auburn and had two different colored eyes peeking out.

"How are you this evening." The Leader said seeing the Demon's surprised expression.

"Yeah, this entire place is akuma free. It's just filled with horny men and overly drunk women." The Bi-colored one said before spotting someone with a fire red mask and with ancient marks on it in black. She immediately ran over to him and dragged him away to dance.

"Seems Kori found Damon." The Quiet One acknowledged before she and the Leader noticed that the Demon and Angel had disappeared. "Dammit." Then the Quiet One saw that the Leader had already left to find them. With a frustrated breath she decided that dancing wasn't for her. Too loud, and too close, so she decided to find a quiet corner to "brood" as Kori would call it. Next to her, another girl decided to brood as well. Both of them didn't notice however that they both had silver hair, and near identical features underneath their masks.

"Where are we going Seg?" The Angel laughed as the Demon led her through the crowds of the dance.

"Away from the crowds and CROWs." The Demon answered as he soon lead his angel to an outside balcony. Shivering from the lack of warmth and near artic wind, the Angel quickly began shiver and shake. She quickly wrapped both her arms around the Demon, whose body radiated with pure heat and warmth.

The Demon smiled as she held onto him. While the cold had no effect on him, he knew his Angel was still sensitive to it. Pulling her closer with arm, he quickly placed a kissed on her lips. The Angel turned a brief shade of red before hitting him lightly.

"This is unfair." She complained smiling. "I can't see anything, and anything done to me is more sensitive."

"Oh is that true." The Demon suggested coyly, and soon the Angel's eyes widened.

"Segador…" She trialed off in a warning tone before she felt a hand begin to tickle her side. Squealing with laughter, the Angel began to buckle and collapsed onto the ground in a fit of giggles and snorts, however not without taking the Demon down with her.

Still smiling and laughing, the Angel almost didn't feel the kiss that met her cold lips. Almost. Feeling a sudden familiar heat on her lips, she immediately began to kiss back. Coyly at first, but then soon with full vigor. Lips were soon parted as the kiss turned from something sweet and innocence, to something hot and feral. Once the need of oxygen got to the better of them, they pulled apart foreheads still touching.

"_Te amo mi hermoso angel. {2}_." The Demon whispered into the Angel's ear.

"And what does that mean?" The Angel didn't hear him answer verbally, but by his actions alone. Soon the two stood up as the Demon lead his Angel into the house once again, but neither of them saw the black cat that followed the two, or the Physic that tried to probe the Demon's mind, only to meet familiar strong resistance.

"Call the Earl." The Physic said to the black cat. "I think our long lost half-brother is back." The Black Cat nodded before silently prowling her way back to the Earl, and telling him the news of the Enoch's return.

"Hey Allen! Seg! Yuu and I challenge you to a drinking contest!" The Rabbit shouted holding a large assortment of drinks in his hands. The Wolf was already guzzling many trying to prove his superiority, while the Clown and Demon were literally pulled into it.

_And what a return it shall be. _The Physic mused as he saw the exorcists begin to inhale mass quantities of liqueur. However no one though out the night would notice the Demon's skin turning a light shade of grey, or his easy going smile turn into sadistic smirk of triumph.

* * *

**{1} = Angel**

**{2} = I love you my beautiful angel.**

**A sign reads over the door to the OC Corner: OUT TO LUNCH! BACK IN A WHILE. TILL THEN, SEE YOU ALL LATER**


End file.
